Dreams can come True
by Hermit of the Shadows
Summary: This is an AU. Ichigo has been having dreams of a mysterious woman. Who is she? What will they become? Ths is my first fanfic
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first time writing fan fiction and consequently my first time publishing something that I write online, so I hope that you can all bear with me. I haven't watched Bleach for a while so my details may be sketchy or wrong. Please tell me what I am doing wrong, and I will attempt to correct all errors. Any and all review would be greatly appreciated and would help encourage me to keep on writing. So read, enjoy and review my story. Have a good day and read well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Remembrance**

_Ichigo lay in bed sleeping on his left side, contently, with the blanket near his chest. The room was quiet, yet the bright light of the sun pierced the fabric of the door, showering the room with thin beams of light. The room was simply furnished, a round wooden table, the very bed that Ichigo was sleeping on, a carpet and many other things that were unimportant at the moment. _

_Still he slept on, undisturbed by the light. Slowly, the sound of someone's footsteps walking towards the room was heard. The sound of the footsteps grew louder as the person got closer to the door. _

"_Ichigo." a voice called out to him, slowly saying his name. It was soft female voice, yet it was full of love and passion of the one who said it. _

_He turned around facing the door, and he still slept on, unchanged. The sound of the footsteps slowed down until they stopped._

"_Ichigo." the female voice repeated itself, in an almost teasing manner. _

"_Ichigo." the female voice said again and this time, the person opened the door, bathing the room in complete sunlight_.

_Ichigo groaned from having so much bright light hitting him in the face and he did what any lazy person would do. He grabbed the blanket, tried to cover himself and turned around facing away from the light and the intruder. _

"_Ichigo." the voice of the female once again repeated itself, this time it sounded amused from his reactions. _

_The person slowly walked forward repeating his name over and over again, both lovingly and in a teasing manner. When the person reached the bed, they kneeled down and brought their right hand to his right shoulder._

_Slowly they slide their hand down from his shoulder, down his arm. The person said "Ichigo. It's time to get up."_

_In response to that question, Ichigo threw the blanket away from his face. He turned to look at the person who drew their hand away when he moved. He looked at the person, but it was hard to focus._

_The person looked fuzzy, almost like they were out of focus. After all he just woke up and he was still tired. The background didn't help Ichigo any better. All he could see was a bright white background. He could hear trees rustling outside and the smell of fresh air filled with cherry blossoms filled the room. The wind blew the person's hair around and some cherry blossoms entered the room. _

_Ichigo tried harder to focus on who was this person that woke him up. Instead of focusing on the person right in front of him, he somehow managed focus on what was happening out. He could hear the sound of people somewhere outside. But he pushed any thoughts for the voices and their owners and instead tried to focus on who was this mysterious person who woke him up._

"_Ichigo" the person once again said slowly pronouncing his name, with a hint of teasing included "Do you __**want**__ me to join you under the covers?"_

_Ichigo just then noticed something about the person. It wasn't significant detail that would immediately help him figure out who it was, but it was a detail that would help him. When the wind blew, the person's hair partly swayed with the wind and the rest was blown around. That helped him, since he could he could see the person's hair being blown around by the wind, which meant that they had long hair. _

'_Long hair', Ichigo thought. He didn't know very many people with long hair. Although it was not related to the person who Ichigo was trying to identify, but the fact that the person called out his name instead out shouting it out like his father obviously meant that it wasn't him. Ichigo didn't know that many females with long hair so it really limited his choices. _

_Also the way that the person called out his name, full of love, passion and concern meant that whoever it was knew Ichigo very well to call out his name in such a familiar manner. There was also the matter of how their hand touched him, it also meant that they knew him and knew him familiarly. _

_Also, the way that they asked if he wanted the person to join him under the cover definitely meant that they were __**very**__ familiar with him. Ichigo felt as though he knew who it was but it was going to take a lot of time to figure it out if he remained in bed. Once again, the person lifted their hand and placed in on his left shoulder and slowly moved it along his arm and spoke once again. _

"_Ichigo. Do you some __**help**__ getting out of bed today?" The way the female said help, suggested that it was certainly going to be more than help he got from this person who spoke to him. How he knew that was beyond him, and he probably wouldn't remember anytime soon._

_He tried to focus on the person once again. For some reason they were become a bit clearer. Not enough so that he could see their face, but enough so that he could slowly make out some detail details of this female. The female was probably as tall as he was. As he was focusing on the female, something that glimmered near her neck caught his attention._

_He focused on it. He focused on it really hard, ignoring the other details. It then came into focus. It was a necklace. The chain was silver, but anything beyond that was too specific for his tired mind and body to make out. Instead, he noticed something else about the necklace. There was something attached on the necklace. It was something like a locket._

'_Or was it a small gem?' Ichigo thought. He couldn't tell what it was. The female noticed that he was staring at her necklace, and she lifted up what the attached object was. _

"_Still tired I see. Well, you did have a big work out yesterday." The lady finished her sentence with a laugh, as though amused. "Well, then, I will simply have to wait until you decide to get out of bed. Perhaps a __**delicious**__ breakfast is what you need." And the lady laughed once again. _

_Once again, Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that he wasn't going any kind of food like fruit or bread. However, suddenly Ichigo felt like something was wrong. Really wrong. But as to what it was or how he even knew that, was beyond him. However, suddenly he felt tired, very tired. He tried to fight the sudden exhaustion that was taking over. He wanted to figure out who was this female who was next to him, since apparently from her actions he had some kind of relationship with her._

_It was ironic that just as he was starting to lose the battle, the female was starting to become clearer to his vision, but he was so tired. He wanted nothing better to do than to sleep, but he felt that something bad would happen. If his eyes weren't closing, he would have seen the women clearly but instead it was being blurred since he was closing his eyes. Slowly he fell back, and his head hit the pillow softly making a thump, sound._

* * *

Ichigo woke up from his sleep. Sunlight streamed through the window signaling that it was morning and the start of another day, another day of school. Knowing what would happen if he stayed in bed, Ichigo got his school uniform which consisted of white short sleeved shirt with a single pocket, a pair of light grey pants and a black belt. He started towards the restroom to take a shower when

**"GOOOOD MOOOORRRNNNINNNG, ICCCCHHHIIIGOOO!"**

The sound of Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, barging through bedroom door happened as expected. His father's attack which was a flying side kick aimed the spot where his stomach had been only seconds ago. Ichigo simply watched as his father crashed into the empty bed and bounce into the wall before falling off, dazed.

Annoyed as per usual by his goofy dad's attack, Ichigo went to take a shower. Feeling the warm water running over his body calmed him down and he tried to remember what the woman in his dreams looked like. After a few minutes passed, he stopped. It was useless. He started to have the dreams barely a week ago. In all the time that had passed since then, the woman was still fuzzy to him.

When he first had the dream, everything was blurry. In the dream that he just had, everything was clear, except for the woman. He figured that a first it was just a dream, nothing more. However, when the dreams of the woman started happening every day for the last few weeks, whenever he went to bed for the night. They were also becoming clearer as the days passed and the dreams kept occurring. He believed that it was either just a dream or it was something else, maybe like a vision. After all, he could was able see the spirits of the deceased for as long as he could remember, so surely have a vision of what was going to happen didn't seem too farfetched.

He figured that he probably ask one of his friends at school when he arrived as to what they might think on the matter. Turning off the water, he dried himself, put on his clothes and brushed his teeth. He got out of the restroom to see that his father was still in the same spot as before, twitching as though he was electrocuted. Ichigo opened his bedroom door to leave when, without looking he punched his right fist into his father's face stopping his from performing his own attack. And like before Isshin fell to the floor.

"Dammit dad. How many times are we going to keep doing this? When will you learn old man that I know all of your tricks."

Leaving his dad where he was, Ichigo climbed down the stairs and went to the table. As he climbed down the stairs, Ichigo smelled something good. Bacon.

Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, as usual had the table set with four plates and four cups. "Ichigo, breakfast is ready. Help yourself." said Yuzu when she saw him.

She smiled as she spoke. Each person also had a napkin neatly folded in half with the rest of the items. Ichigo was right and Yuzu did make bacon, along with pancakes. Grabbing a seat, Ichigo help himself with some pancakes, some bacon and a glass of orange juice. Isshin arrived with some bruises, but other than that, he was his simple, goofy self.

"Hey Ichigo, did dad wake you up again?" Karin, Yuzu's twin sister, asked.

"No. I woke up before my alarm went off." replied Ichigo.

And Karin simply replied "Oh."

Upon finishing his breakfast, Ichigo bade his family goodbye and then walked to school wondering what the rest of the day would be like. As he walked alone toward his school he couldn't help but think about whom was the woman in his dream.

He arrived at the front gate of his high school and simply stood there looking at the building as though something were to happen. He simply stood still as the majority of students were arriving at school. Ichigo stopped staring when he felt a familiar heavy hand on his right shoulder. Looking to up see who it was, it was someone he knew well. It was Chad, one of his best friends.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Chad asked looking down on Ichigo since he was very tall for his age.

"Nothing. Just simply thinking." Ichigo said.

"Thinking about what, Ichigo?" replied Chad.

"I'll tell you later, maybe during lunch, Chad?" said Ichigo. Chad agreed and they both set off to their classroom.

They reached the floor that their classroom was on and were walking towards it when Chad and Ichigo both bumped into Orihime and Tatsuki. Ichigo barely knew Orihime, speaking about minor things whenever they met. Tatsuki, however Ichigo knew very well. They knew each since they were enrolled in the same martial arts class as children. Tatsuki was also very protective of Orihime since they first met.

"Oh! Hi, Ichigo. Hey Chad." Orihime said when she saw the two of them followed by Tatsuki who said "Hey Ichigo. Hey Chad"

"Orihime. Tatsuki. Morning." replied Ichigo. Chad simply replied by nodding his head and by "Hello. Good morning."

"So Ichigo did you finish the English review for the test today?" asked Orihime.

_So __**that's**__ was what I forgot to do last night before going to bed,_ though Ichigo.

"Ugh. I take it that you didn't finish it, Ichigo." Tatsuki said and she placed her hand on her forehead as though it pained her.

"Sorry. I was kind of distracted by something" replied Ichigo "I will make sure that next time I will finish my review, okay."

"Thank you, Ichigo." said Orihime. And the group of now four, headed towards their classroom.

Taking their seats they waited until the bell rang signaling the start of class followed by the teacher entering the room and saying "Good morning class."

Paying attention when he could, Ichigo was still your average high school student, meaning that he would listen and pay attention, but every now and then he would simply look out the window thinking about whatever it was it that he wanted to think about.

Finally when lunch arrived, Ichigo along with Chad and Mizuho, went up to the rooftop where the always ate their lunch. Opening the door that lead to the rooftop, they sat down and ate their lunches. A few minutes later, Keigo arrived and shouted "ICHIGO!" and was going to try something stupid.

Punching his left fist out, Keigo's face crashed into Ichigo's fist.

"Why did you do that, Ichigo?" cried Keigo, tears running down his face

"Because, it's annoying." Ichigo replied simply.

"Well chill out, Ichigo" replied Keigo " 'cause today, I am going to tell you all something cool that happened –"

"Hey, Ichigo. What was it that you want to talk about?" asked Chad, killing Keigo's moment.

"Oh yah, I almost forgot." finishing his drink, Ichigo looked at his friends and asked "Do you think dreams can come true?"

Almost immediately he was bombarded by questions by Keigo.

"Ichigo was it a chick? Were you dreaming about a chick? What happened? What did you -?"

Keigo's questionnaire was interrupted by Ichigo's fist again.

"What was that for?" Keigo asked once again, as though surprised.

"You didn't let me finish" Ichigo replied simply.

"Well, do you mean dreams like as in goals. Like in the future becoming a doctor. If that is what you mean, then yes. I do believe that dreams can come true." said Chad after some silence had passed after Ichigo's reply.

"Come on Chad, you sound like some educational informer" said Keigo.

"I didn't mean those kind you idiot. I mean Keigo, not you Chad." Ichigo said.

"Hey!" cried Keigo.

"I know" Chad replied simply.

"Hey!" cried Keigo again.

"What I meant by dreams are actually dreams. The things that happened when you sleep." said Ichigo.

"So do you mean like a premonition?" asked Mizuho.

"How'd you know what I meant?"

" 'cause I once had a similar situation." replied Mizuho.

"Really? What happened?" asked Keigo, who was curious.

"I dreamt that I would meet a beautiful woman and that she would later become my girlfriend." replied Mizuho.

"Which one?" asked Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo. That's mean. What are you implying?"

"Anything is possible." replied Chad "Who says that dreams can't show what will happen."

"Ichigo." Mizuho asked again, "What did mean by what you just said."

As though to answer for him, the lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was over. It was time to head back to class.

Once back in class Ichigo kept going over in his mind what his friends discussed.

"Mr. Kurosaki." said the teacher "Mr. Kurosaki!"

Snapping out of his daydreaming, Ichigo replied "Yes?"

"Now that Mr. Kurosaki has returned to reality. I am telling you all that your test is going to start in 10 minutes so study quickly before I hand out the tests."

The ten minutes passed quickly before, and the teacher passed out the test. Despite having not finished the review, Ichigo was still able to finish most of the questions, confident that he had answered them correct. Finishing the test, Ichigo flipped the test over and simply waited for the class to end.

Saying goodbye to his friends, he walked back home. Arriving home, he had dinner with his family and was surprised that his father actually didn't attack him as he usually did. He finished his meal thanking his sister Yuzu for once again making a good meal.

He went to his room and finished his homework, before taking a shower and brushing his teeth. As he lay on his bed, he could help but think about what his friends said and he thought once again about the woman.

_Who is she? When will I meet her?_ he thought. That is, if his dream was actually a vision of some sort. Thinking about the woman of his dreams, he fell asleep knowing that she would appear in his dream tonight.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, there you have it, my very first attempt at writing fan fiction. Please tell me what you think. All reviews would be greatly appreciated and will help me improve my writing. It would help encourage me to keep writing.**


	2. The golden eyes that watch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Authors Notes:**

**For those who wrote reviews, I thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think. Also I will more than likely have to change the rate to M since my story might be a bit suggestive. It will probably contain lemons in future. Since I am going to try and include sexual content in future chapters, I am trying to up the content for my story. I have also done some editing to this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The golden eyes that watch **

_Softly breathing as he lay sleeping in his bed on his back, Ichigo slept undisturbed. His blanket was a few inches below his neck, and both his arms were on top of it. He didn't make a sound as he slept, and like before not even the thin beams of light that pierced through the fabric of the door could wake him up from his slumber. He slept undisturbed, until something also covered by the blanket to his left moved slightly, so that whoever it was lay on their side. Not wanting to wake up, Ichigo decided to still keep on sleeping._

"_Ichigo." a familiar female voice slowly called out, "Ichigo, it's time to wake up." The voice sounded very close, as though the person to whom it belonged was right next to him. He woke up, but he kept his eyes closed, simply relaxing as his body's senses woke up._

_Ichigo felt a warm yet soft hand on his stomach. He knew that it had been there for a while and like before he didn't know how he knew or why, only that he that knew that it was comforting, very comforting. It simply stayed on his stomach, not moving or doing anything at all._

_When the woman finished speaking, Ichigo felt her left hand very slowly moving along his chest, feeling his bare skin and muscles. It didn't travel in a straight line, it moved around, but it still kept on moving forward. He felt the hand slowly move to his right shoulder, where it then stopped and then it slowly started to return to his stomach. _

_Ichigo opened his eyes not surprised at what was happening. Like before, Ichigo was unable to make out any specific details of the woman. However, he could see her well enough to do anything that he would need to. He moved his right hand so that it was under the blanket also and stopped the woman's left hand. He then intertwined their fingers, knowing that it was the only way to stop the woman from teasing him._

"_How do that I know these little details?", Ichigo thought, "Yet, I can't even see her clearly and yet, I know that I know her very well."_

_However, Ichigo soon realized that he knew something else. He may have stopped the woman from teasing him with her hand, but that still left her legs. Ichigo then realized that the woman's left thigh was resting on his left thigh and her leg was bent at the knee so that it was laying right next to his left leg. He felt her smooth skin, and he could also feel her muscles. Slowly then, she started to move her leg up and down, very slowly teasing him and Ichigo felt his all of his muscles tense up. Every time her knee would suddenly stop and the she would move her leg down to where she first had it and then moved it back up again, only her knee would reach slightly higher than the previous time._

_Even though he knew that it was a dream, Ichigo wasn't going to have something happen with him and the woman that he knew he knew very well, but was unable to see properly. He wanted to jump about to jump out of bed and ask what was going on when Ichigo then realized something, he couldn't move. _

'_No', he thought since he was able to move his right hand. But while he could see everything since it was his body, he was unable to tell his body what to do. It was like he was watching a movie in first person._

"_Alright this is confusing? I am still me and everything works, but I can't move at all. I can only watch myself. This is really odd.", Ichigo thought as he literally watched as the event happened. _

"_What's the matter, Ichigo?" the woman teased. Her voice was filled with passion and love. "You look a little __**tense**__. Is there anything that I can do help you __**relax**__." She finished her sentence with a laugh._

"_I think that we both have had more than enough time to relax. And besides", Ichigo turned his head a bit to face to woman. As he expected, he was unable to see the woman clearly and he heard himself reply "I am not tense, just eager." When he finished the woman stopped moving her leg which stopped near the top of his thigh. He then turned a bit so that was a laying a bit on his side and looked at the woman._

"_**Oh**__?" the female replied suggestively. As she said that, she removed her hand from Ichigo's and started to move a finger to the top of his chest slowly downward. Grabbing her dark colored hand again, Ichigo then intertwined their fingers again._

"_Wait? Dark colored?" Ichigo thought. He saw the hand again since that was what his head was still looking at. "Yes. Dark sinned." He looked at the woman and saw that she was dark skinned. He was slowly starting to make out the woman._

"_Well, there is __**that**__ which you are suggesting and then of course there is today." laughed Ichigo. He saw the woman pout as though saddened by Ichigo grabbing her hand. "After all it not every day that … "_

_The woman interrupted him by putting a finger on his mouth to shush him and said "Don't say it. I still think that this might be a dream. So don't spoil it for me please?"_

"_Okay then" Ichigo simply replied with the woman's finger still in his lips._

_As he continued to stare in the woman's eyes, he saw her also starring in his eyes also lost in thought. Ichigo couldn't help but feel thankful and fortunate. He knew that she was strong, beautiful, intelligent and many other things that had attracted her to him. Ichigo then stared back into her beautiful golden eyes._

"_Golden eyes? Yes, her eyes are golden. Well she must be beautiful. Dark skinned and golden eyes. I can't wait to meet her." Ichigo thought. _

_A knock on the door interrupted them from their thoughts. "Please don't come." Ichigo said. _

"_Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki." replied the person who knocked._

"_What is it?" asked Ichigo._

"_I was sent to deliver you a message." replied the messenger _

"_What is the message?"_

"_I am sorry, but I am to tell both you and …" started the messenger._

"_She is here with me. Now, what is the message?" asked Ichigo, interrupting the messenger._

"_The ceremony is to begin in thirty five minutes. Make sure you are that both of you are at the courtyard."_

"_Very well, then."_

_And with Ichigo's reply, the messenger left._

"_Thirty five minutes, huh. That should give us enough time to get ready and have something to eat before we head to the courtyard." said Ichigo._

"_Aw." replied the female disappointedly "And here I thought were going to have some fun."She then removed her hand from his and then once again slowly moved it down his chest. Ichigo caught her hand again and intertwined their fingers again. The beautiful woman then started to move her leg again and laughed as Ichigo tensed. Sitting up, Ichigo used his free hand to hold her leg._

"_There will be plenty of time for __**that**__ after the ceremony, okay." replied Ichigo._

"_Well then we better eat something, take a shower and get dressed." replied the woman._

_After getting out of bed they put on some clothes quickly since they had quickly discarded them last night and then they went to the kitchen. Ichigo sat down on the floor at the small round wooden table. He looked up so see the woman getting some simple breakfast ready and looked her over. She had only a white t-shirt that was short enough to have shown her stomach if he could see it properly and a pair of black boy shorts, which were short enough that it barely could have been called shorts and Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her ass. He was wearing a white t-shirt also, and a pair of dark blue boxers. _

_He snapped out of his trance when the woman brought their breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of some fruit and some juice. After they finished eating, they took a shower individually otherwise they would be late. Ichigo only took five minutes and quickly got out. The mysterious woman was waiting for him to finish and quickly went inside, but not before she gave him a quick kiss on his check._

_She only took ten minutes, and Ichigo waited for her since they preferred to dress as the same time, not to mention that they liked looking at others body. Just like before, he didn't know how he knew that, he just simply knew that he knew that was the reason. He heard the water turn off, and the he headed to their bedroom to get their uniforms ready. He first got her uniform ready and when he finished, he couldn't help but bring it to his face and inhale its smell. Being her uniform it had her scent, which always could calm him down or make him only more passionate when they were either kissing or making loving. _

_Hearing the door to the restroom open, he put down her uniform and got his ready. He had just finished putting the bottom of his uniform on when he heard her call out his name. He turned to look at her and nearly lost it right there and then. She was leaning against the doorway with wearing only a white bra and thong which along with her luscious dark skin only made her more desirable. Both her arms were crossed and folded underneath her breast making them look more irresistible and she had her left leg out in front of her, but only enough so that it hid the center. Ichigo's mind was nearly fried beyond repair when he saw the woman he loved, his woman, wearing simply lingerie. Even though he had seen her many times wearing either lingerie or a part of lingerie or nothing at all, she could still tease him like it was their first time and almost all of his blood was immediately redirected to a single spot below his torso. _

_Ichigo quickly turned away despite his body telling to go forward and "punish" her, to show her what teasing him got her. He quickly spoke, stuttering over his words since most of his blood was all concentrated in one specific place, and said that they needed to get ready and he quickly started putting on the top half of his uniform. When Ichigo finished putting on the rest of his uniform, he grabbed their zanpaktut__ō__ which he placed on top of the nearby table. He quickly slid both his zanpaktut__ō__ underneath his sash on his left side and turned around to if his love was done._

_She finished putting on the bottom half of her uniform on, and was slowly putting on the top half. Ichigo couldn't help but look at his woman as she dressed. Her back was turned to him and he could see the strap of her white bra. He enjoyed seeing her smooth dark colored skin, all the same. Looking away, since he knew that if she caught him looking that she would only start to tease him and since most his blood hadn't completely drained away from where it was, he would be helpless to even try and resist her and then they would be late for the ceremony. And so, Ichigo simply waited for her to finish. He heard her say that she was finish and turned around. He looked back at the beautiful dark skinned, golden eyed woman who was finishing getting dressed. She had just finished putting her purple hair into a ponytail._

"_Purple hair. Golden eyes. Dark skinned. She is definitely a goddess. If I really will meet her then I am the luckiest guy in the world.", though Ichigo._

_The goddess had just noticed that Ichigo was staring at her, lost in thought. She then walked up to him moving her nice hips in a teasing manner until her gorgeous body was nearly against his._

_She then moved her head next to his and gently nibbled on his ear before saying "What's the matter Ichigo. See something that you like." _

"_Hell ya" Ichigo thought although he would probably never say that out loud._

_He handed her her zanpaktut__ō__ which she sheathed horizontally on her lower back. Looking at her unobstructed with her uniform on, it felt almost too good to be true._

"_I can't help but think that this might all be a wonder dream. My beautiful goddess." Ichigo said "So, could you tell me you name."_

_She moved away from Ichigo and opened the door letting the bright spring light and smell, enter the room. She then looked back at Ichigo who was looking at her._

_Ichigo then for the first time had a complete view of the women. With the white light acting like a background, her dark skin, beautiful golden eyes and purple hair, she truly was a goddess and her uniform only made her more desirable to him. "So you want to know my name Ichigo?" the goddess replied lovingly._

"_Yes, my love." replied Ichigo_

"_Hell yes.", though Ichigo "I have been having dreams about you for a little over a week please tell me your name."_

"_My name …" started the goddess "My name is Yoruichi Shih__ōin__."_

* * *

Ichigo woke up from his dream trying to hold onto the perfect image of the woman who not only he managed to completely see and she was a goddess he would admit, but he also learned her name. But it was almost as though his dream was taunting him since the details were vanishing. Upon waking up, he began to forget many details about the woman, such as her name and how she looked. Ichigo leaned against his bed resting, his hands on his head as he tried to hold onto the pieces of the revelation that he now discovered from his dream. But, once again it was not meant to be since the details were disappearing far too quickly and Ichigo would off have better luck trying to remember the first time he walked as a child. When he did actually manage to remember something he was so excited that he would have done a happy dance. But a small part of him was sad since he only managed to remember that she had golden eyes, but he knew that she was a goddess. He also did know that he loved her with all of his heart.

Groaning out loud at being unable to remember anything else, but thankful that he managed to remember a single detail, he looked towards his window and saw a black butterfly fly in. It didn't look and different except for the fact that it flew straight into his room and it was leaving a trial of something, that sparkled quickly before disappearing. Ichigo stared at the butterfly before something else enter his bedroom window a few seconds later and completely change his life.

A mysterious girl entered his room and didn't notice Ichigo, ignoring him until he kicked her. She was surprised that Ichigo, a human, could see her since normal humans couldn't. She said that she was a Soul Reaper sent by the Soul Society for a mission. Ichigo learned from the two of them talking that there were two kinds of spirits, most spirits were known as Pluses or Wholes, while the other spirit was a creature called a Hollow. It was Soul Reaper's duty to send souls from the world of the living to where they belonged, by performing konsō or soul burial, and to kill Hollows which had white masks and had a hole somewhere on their body.

As a Hollow attacked his family and Ichigo was going to sacrifice himself since he believed that the Hollow would leave once it ate him, since it was attracted to him because of his strong spirit energy. Rukia stopped the Hollow from eating Ichigo at the cost of being too injured to fight. Rukia offered him some of her Soul Reaper powers so that he may protect his family and he learned that her name was Rukia Kuchiki.

She realized that Ichigo must have strong spirit energy since it prevented her from sensing from the Hollow, he broke the kidō binding spell that she placed on him, by himself and she had never see a Soul Reaper wield such a big zanpaktutō. Ichigo easily defeated the Hollow, however he seemed to have absorbed nearly all of Rukia's powers.

Having lost nearly all of her powers, Rukia obtained a gigai, which was an artificial body from a shop owner named Kisuke Urahara, and said that it would help her regain her powers. She then enrolled into Ichigo's school and into his class and began to teach him about being a Soul Reaper.

Hollows as Ichigo found out were actually human souls since he saw Sora, who was Orihime's dead older brother as a Hollow. They either lost their hearts to despair and become Hollows or were devoured by other Hollows and become one of them. And his zanpaktutō which is also what a Soul Reaper's sword is called, didn't really kill Hollows, the spirit would be purified of any sins it committed as a Hollow and the soul was sent to where it belonged. Souls that were good in life were sent to the Soul Society. However, those that committed evil acts were sent to Hell.

A few weeks later Rukia told Ichigo to swallow a gikongan. Gikongans, also called a substitute soul pill, forces the soul out of the body. A Soul Reaper in a gigai simply swallows one tablet, which forces them out and allowing substitute soul to enter the body and assume temporary control of the body, so the Soul Reaper can do what it needs to. When Ichigo swallowed a gikongan, he was forced out of his body and the substitute soul assumed control. However, the soul who inhabited Ichigo's body wasn't a substitute soul.

The soul that inhabited Ichigo's body was actually a modsoul, an artificial soul that was designed to fight Hollows. After Kisuke forced the modsoul out of Ichigo's body, Rukia decided to keep it and give it to Ichigo, even though she received it accidentally. While walking home, Ichigo found a stuffed lion and placed the modsoul into its mouth. The modsoul assumed control of the stuffed lion and was named Kon by Ichigo.

Since then, his days were going as normal as any day since he gained the powers of a Soul Reaper. He would kill a Hollow here and there. Occasionally he would perform konsō and send a soul to the Soul Society. It was until one late night after what seemed to be another false alarm, from Rukia's soul pager which alerted them to any nearby Hollows, when Ichigo and Rukia encountered a fellow classmate of theirs.

His name was Uryū Ishida and he called himself a Quincy. He quickly killed a Hollow that quickly appeared with a blue bow and claimed to be an enemy to all Soul Reapers. Ichigo was determined to find out who Uryū was and tried to follow him home. When Uryū was climbing up a flight of stairs, he called out to Ichigo saying that he knew that Ichigo had been following him. Uryū then challenged Ichigo to a fight to see who was superior. Uryū tried goading Ichigo who refused until Uryū said that since Ichigo was only a substitute, he didn't have permission from Rukia. Uryū stated the terms which were quite simple, whoever killed the most Hollows in 24 hours wins. Uryū broke a piece of Hollow bait that he had on him and suddenly Hollows were arriving in small groups quickly.

* * *

Jumping high into the air, Ichigo swung his sword down slicing throw the Hollow's white mask. The Hollow instantly disappeared into black ash flying upward as it quickly disappeared. Blocking the remaining Hollow's attack, he sliced off its hand and followed with a stab of his zanpaktutōinto its face. Sheathing his giant zanpaktutōon his back, Ichigo ran on trying to find Uryū.

Uryū was standing on a concrete bridge that ran over a river. He held his right arm straight out in front of him and a cross which was hanging from his wrist fell down. Glowing blue, a blue thick line as almost as tall as him appeared and with his left arm, Uryū drew a thing piece of the blue line back and growing in between the line as he drew it back was a thick blue arrow. Hollows were flying around him, some were going to attack, while others flew off looking for other prey that wouldn't fight back. He kept on firing bows at the Hollows and his fingers bled from firing so many arrows. However he stopped and had to think for something was very odd.

"_I'm losing my strength. There are far too many Hollows appearing just from that little piece of bait that I used._" Uryū thought "_But that is irrelevant. Sensei. I will avenge your death._"

And so he fired another round of blue arrows at the Hollows. Finishing off the Hollows in the immediate area, he left and started walking until he encountered Rukia and Kon who was in Ichigo's body. Uryū said that there was no point in worrying since he would win since he was going to kill all the Hollows. While Ichigo may run out of strength, he would ensure that no innocent lives were taken away. Suddenly a Hollow appeared Rukia and Kon. Drawing back his bow, Uryū prepared to fire.

Turning around a corner, Ichigo saw the back tall Hollow with six thin arms flailing around. He ran behind it and sliced upward, cutting it in half and jumped over the Hollow as it started to disappear into ash. He landed a few feet from Uryū a few feet in front of Rukia and Kon.

"You better get ready Uryū Ishida, because I am going to beat the hell out of you. This might be a contest to you, but not me. If you want a fight, fight me!" Ichigo shouted.

Before Uryū could answer, Kon interrupted him by yelling at Ichigo to look behind him. Looking up into the sky he saw what seemed like a tearing in the sky. And many, if not all of the Hollows were gathering near the rift.

Uryū ran up a nearby set of stairs and at the top of the stairs he shouted "Down here you filthy Hollows. I, Uryū Ishida the last of the Quincies will fight you." Upon finishing Uryū continued to run on until he emerged into the middle of a clearing filled with Hollows.

"Is he really the last one?" asked Ichigo.

"It was thought that they became extinct two hundred years ago." replied Rukia. "Well not really. They were …" and Rukia explained it to Ichigo.

Ichigo had learned from Rukia that the Soul Society was forced to exterminate the Quincies since they destroyed the Hollow complete preventing the soul from moving on, while Soul Reapers purified them. In destroying Hollows completely, the Quincies disrupted the balance between the Soul Society and the world of the living. In order to prevent the destruction of the world of the living, the Quincies destruction was required.

"_So, since Soul Reapers were the ones who killed the Quincies to the point of extinction, he thinks were enemies. Damn that Uryū._", though Ichigo.

Fighting through the small groups of Hollows, Ichigo emerged into the clearing where Uryū was, and he was completely surrounded by far too many Hollows for him to take on by himself. Ichigo fought and sliced a path till he reached Uryū in a manner Uryū thought was insane. When Ichigo claimed that he understood why Uryū hated Soul Reapers and the past was the past and had no concern to them, Uryū disregarded it since he said it was the past and agreed with the Soul Reapers until his sensei was murdered.

Being both surrounded, they fought and Uryū asked what Ichigo's reason was for fighting. Ichigo told him that his mother was killed by a Hollow and he wanted to make sure that no one else every suffered such sadness again. They kept on fighting, working like a team complimenting the others style. Hollows that got close to Uryū would meet Ichigo's blade and those too far away from Ichigo's blade met Uryū's arrows. Fighting back to back they fought on, until something brought their attention to the tearing in the sky. There was a huge hole in the blue sky and in the hole it looked like a grey-black background and there were also cracks that were growing around the hole. Suddenly two giant white hands emerged and started ripping the hole more, widening it.

Not sure of what is was that they were facing, the Hollows prepared to attack when Kisuke, also called Mr. Hat and clogs by Ichigo, and his three assistants appeared and dealt the Hollows surrounding them a quick and serious blow. He told Ichigo and Uryū that they will deal with the small fries and they concentrate on the big guy that just arrived.

What walked through the huge gap was a giant Hollow. It was several stories tall, had an oval white mask with a pointed noise, small eyes with red irises and had several spike around what would be the neck. Rukia tried to tell them that they were no match for a Menos Grande, the giant Hollow that just appeared when Kisuke used a binding spell to prevent Rukia from interfering. Ichigo's charged toward the Menos bravely, but without a plan, he jumped and tried to slice through its ankle only to be kicked back as it stepped forward. Annoyed at Ichigo's stupidity, Uryū fired a single arrowed and barely scratched its mask.

When Uryū placed his hand on Ichigo's sword his bow grew bigger. He realized that the power flowing into him was Ichigo's power and formulated a plan. Ichigo would release all of his spirit energy at once, while his sword was placed on Uryū who would then use the energy to fire a giant arrow at the Menos Grande. Hearing a loud noise like thunder, they saw what looked like a black ball surrounded by a purple aurora appearing in front of the Menos's mouth.

"Oh no! A cero." said Rukia "Both of you run away! If you're hit, there will be nothing left of you!"

Not knowing at what would happen and with his instinct telling him to do so, Ichigo grabbed his zanpaktutōand ran toward the Menos despite Uryū crying out that they should use his plan. Stopping several yards away from its feet, Ichigo looked up to see the Menos open its mouth and a red beam fired from it. Putting his sword between him and the beam, Ichigo grunted as the beam pushed on him until he was practically kneeling. Despite the power behind the beam, Ichigo stubbornly pushed against it and was slowly starting to rise. He was almost standings straight up and with a loud battle cry, he swung his zanpaktutōup.

Slicing through the cero, a blue beam emerged from Ichigo's zanpaktutō and actually cut the Menos. Crying out in pain, it started to retreat. It grabbed the end of the opening, it covered itself as it retreated and disappeared. The opening then slowly started to repair itself.

Ichigo claimed victory of the match and suddenly fell down unable to move with his zanpaktutō glowing. Having released too much spirit energy at once, his body was unable handle the strain. Seeing that his zanpaktutō was breaking down, Uryū had to save Ichigo's. He tried to release Ichigo's power by firing arrows until it stabilized. Upon stabilizing he fell to his knees and simply said "Grandfather." Happy at having beaten Uryū at his match and that he was going to live. Ichigo closed his eyes and wondered when the hell he was going to meet the female who he for some reason knew was a goddess, the golden eyed woman.

Although Ichigo didn't see or sense it he was being watched. He was being watched by a figure hidden in the shadows with golden eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Again, I apologize for being so late in writing a new chapter, since I have been really busy. I also have been having problems with coming up with ideas for future chapters. Also I think I may start writing one of the stories that I have been focusing on lately. I thank the people who took the time to write my reviews. I greatly appreciate it. Please write review so I know what you think of my story so far. **


	3. First time seeing the other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Authors Note:**

**I have done some editing to this chapter and to Chapter 2. After all, I want my story to flow very nicely. I have received reviews stating nothing but positive comments and to those who actually took the time to write me reviews, I very much appreciate. After all, it tells me what my fellow readers think of my story so far. I would appreciate it you would take the time to write me a review, so I can continue to improve my story. Remember, I accept all forms of criticisms. Have fun reading this chapter. Read well!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First time seeing the other**

_She knew that it was a dream, but as always it seemed more like a memory, a very clear memory. She knew that it was a dream, since she was unable to even see who the person that she seemed to love, clearly. She had also been dreaming of the same mysterious man for several months now. He was blurry enough to hide any specific details which for some reason included his hair, yet she could make out his tall and strong, athletic body. _

_If they were simply dreams and nothing more, she would have liked it to have stopped. If it was a vision of something to happen, she would at least like to know the identity of the man she supposedly loved. Or if she couldn't learn the identity of the man, then at the very least she would like some sort of detail that would help her determine the identity of the man. She did know a few things about him and could make out some details about him. He was taller than her, had brown eyes, had a strong and muscular body, and his skin color was light colored._

_She opened the sliding doors, letting the bright spring light fill the room with its warm light and the smell of the cherry blossoms. The warm light illuminated the man whom she loved. To her, he only looked more handsome with his Soul Reaper uniform. He asked her what seemed like a silly question, but she knew that even after being together for quite a while, he couldn't believe that they were together. She knew that he sometimes believed that their relationship was too good to be true, and she would agree. _

"_My name …" she said, "My name is Yoruichi Shih__ōin__."_

_She looked into his eyes as she said her name and saw only his love for her. She knew that today was an important day for both of them, almost as important as the other ceremony that would happen a few months after this one. She looked at the several cherry trees that filled the yard with their petals, the two ponds full of koi fish, the well kept grass and the other details that made the scenery beautiful. She never got tired of looking at the scenery and she was once again glad that their cabin had such beautiful scenery. She was surprised when he suddenly appeared standing next to her, even though he didn't use flash step. Even after she regained her speed and talents that she had as the Flash Master, and even after managing to surpass her old self, he was still faster than her. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was looking at her, not the beautiful scenery that surrounded their cabin, which she was looking at. She turned towards him and was about to say something, when he placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently turned her so that she was facing him and kissed her. They both knew that if it was anything very fierce and passionate then they would be late, which wouldn't be good since it was a big ceremony. Their kiss was very simple, merely a simple kiss, but then again they loved it. They didn't need their fierce and passionate kisses that would have literally caused them to burst into flames to show that they loved each other very much, although they very much enjoyed them, and would have preferred it. _

_Feeling the touch of their lips touching was always pure ecstasy to both of them, but they both preferred not just their lips touching, but their bodies touching, skin to skin. Knowing that what she was going to do would probably make them late or make the night that they will have all the more pleasurable, she moved her tongue into his mouth and tapped on his tongue before pulling it back into her mouth. She opened her eyes because she wanted to see his reaction to her tease. Not one to refuse a challenge, he then moved his tongue after hers. When she felt his tongue touch her tongue she quickly, but gently bit down on his tongue enough so that he couldn't move, but that it would tease him. She saw him open his eyes, and then watched as his eyes met hers. _

_She expected that he would say that she had won because of the closing timeframe for the ceremony, but he wasn't ready to lose just yet. With his hands on her shoulders he gently started to massage them, which caused her to make a soft moan and slowly moved them down her back. Surprised at his reaction, she knew that they both were quickly approaching the point of no return in their teasing of the other, but she wasn't about to lose what she started. She slowly started to suck on his tongue very erotically, and pulled it into her mouth little at a time. His eyes widened very quickly, since this was something new she did. He quickly countered by quickly dropping his hands to around her lovely waist, resting his hands on her back, barely above her ass, which caused her to softly moan again. _

_She quickly ran out of tongue since his lips were touching hers, knowing that anything else would push them past the point of no return, she stopped. Surprisingly after he got his tongue, back he kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear _

"_Now why didn't you do something like that last night?" She quickly blushed and turned even as darker shade of red when he replied with "Now I am going to have to __**punish**__ you, for not only teasing me, but from not using something like that during last night."_

"_Come on Yoruichi. Let's get going. We should have maybe twenty minutes till the ceremony starts. It shouldn't take us even one minute to get there. That is if you are ready Flash Master Yoruichi?" he replied teasingly._

"_Of course I am ready. Are you ready, then?" she asked._

_He replied with "For you? Always."_

_They quickly disappeared with a loud swish. They were both side by side, tied as they were on their way, but she knew that they both weren't even trying. Even if she were at full speed, if he wanted to, he could easily outrun her. They would be arriving at the courtyard of Squad 1, which was the largest courtyard in the Seireitei since its Captain was the Head Captain. Just before they appeared in the middle of the courtyard, Yoruichi looked back at the man who she loved. He was much younger than her, being more than a century older than him._

_If you went by his age alone, you would call him a boy who was almost going to be a man. But if you looked at everything else that he had accomplished, you knew why he was called a man. Many of the things that he accomplished would have been labeled as impossible except for the strongest soul reapers. Even more so when you considered his strength at the time before he accomplished it. There were also many qualities about him that first attracted him to her. As time passed she only grew to love him more and more. His loyalty, strength, determination and willingness to protect people was nearly unbreakable. When it came to his friends and especially his loved ones, he was more than willingly to risk his life over and over again, and he would continue to fight on until he won. He would grow stronger, it didn't matter what type of power he had to gain in order to protect his loved ones. _

_She knew that when it came to her, he was more than passionate about loving her. He loved her with everything fiber of his being. He promised her that he would protect her from anything and everything that would hurt her in any way. Before he gained the strength that he now possesses, she was strong, one of the strongest people he knew. Even though he was now one of the most powerful Soul Reapers, he knew that she still strong, she was now stronger than she had previously been over a century ago. _

_While he would never be even half as strong as him, she was more than capable of protecting herself, but after losing the first, most important woman in his life, he wasn't going to let it happen as second time. He wanted to protect her, always and so he continued to train and grow stronger, even though he was one of the strongest people she knew._

_Their relationship was always growing stronger as the days passed. When they realized that they were dreaming about the other and how their dreams, which they realized where actually visions of what was to come in the future, they knew it only confirmed what they felt ever since they truly saw face to face._

_With a loud swish they appeared in Squad 1's courtyard. It was a large courtyard, there were several medium sized ponds filled with many koi fish, several large cherry trees which were blooming, offering many places of shade from the sun and the green, well-kept grass swayed in the wind. They both knew that were more than several minutes early since there were only three captains who were talking and their lieutenants, who were simply waiting. They figured that they would wait for the rest of their friends and comrades to show up for the ceremony._

_The three captains were two men and a single female. The women had a youthful appearance with a large braid of black hair that was worn in the front. Her zanpakut__ō,__ which was attached to a large string, was slung over her shoulder. The first man was taller than the women and had long, white hair that almost reached his waist and it was somewhat parted in the front so that tended to fall over his right eye. He carried his zanpakutō underneath his sash on his left side. The other man was also tall, but he had long wavy brown hair and wore a straw hat. Unlike the other captains two he wore a flowered ladies kimono over his captain's haori. Also unlike his other two fellow captains, his zanpakutō were two separate swords that he wore also on his left hip._

_Not wanting to bother them, Yoruichi and the man she loved went to a well shaded spot under a small group of cherry trees. Yoruichi leaned against the tree trunk and laid her zanpakutō next to her while the man also placed both his zanpakutō next to her zanpakutō and sat next to her. He then placed his head on her lap and looked into her eyes. Yoruichi's golden eyes met the brown eyes of the man whose head she lovingly stroked. They simply stayed where they were just looking into the others eyes to convey their feelings until they both heard a familiar male voice say out loud "Nice to see that you both are doing well."_

_Picking his head from Yoruichi's lap, the man she loved got up and grabbed both his zanpakutō and quickly slid them under his sash. He then turned around and gave Yoruichi his hand and helped her up and she then slid her zanpakutō behind her back. Sliding his hand around her waist, he pulled her next to him as though to protect her. Yoruichi looked at the source of the voice who was a man. _

_Approaching them was the man who just spoke out to them and he was holding a woman with his arm around her waist very close to him, and she looked similar to Yoruichi. _

"_Hi mom. Hi dad. What are you doing here?" replied Yoruichi excitedly._

_Still holding Yoruichi next to him, the man said respectably "Hello to you too, Takeshi Shih__ōin__ and Megumi Shih__ōin__. It's nice to see both of you." _

_Takeshi was light skinned, had golden eyes and he appeared to going into his middle years since his red hair was somewhat streaked with grey. He was just as tall as the man holding Yoruichi. He was also wearing a simple kimono which consisted of a black kosode and grey hakama. Megumi looked similar to Yoruichi in many ways. The most obvious one was how her body figure was exactly like Yoruichi's in that it was very sexy and they both had the same facial features. Her skin was much darker than the Takeshi's, but lighter than Yoruichi's. Her hair color was dark blue, it was in a ponytail like Yoruichi and was waist length. She wore a lovely kimono that was light blue and it had white lotus flowers embroidered on it. And like her husband, she showed signs that showed that she was nearing the beginning of her middle years, but she was still beautiful._

_Yoruichi's parents stopped in front of her and her man, who was still holding her. Slipping out of her man's grasp, Yoruichi walked to her parents and hugged each of them happily. With Megumi holding Yoruichi arm's length away, she smiled a fabulous smile showing perfect, white teeth like Yoruichi. _

_Still holding Yoruichi arm's length away, Megumi replied with "What are we doing here? Why we are here to for the ceremony, after all. It __**is**__ a big event after all. And besides, this is important to you so we would come." _

_Looking past Yoruichi, Megumi saw that the man was simply standing in the same spot, watching the family having their little reunion. She smiled and upon letting go of Yoruichi and walked towards him. _

_"What's the matter my dear, are you __**lonely**__? Do you need some __**company**__?" she said teasingly. The man let out a loud sign while Yoruichi turned around and nearly shouted "Mother! How many times to I have to tell you? He's __**mine**__. And __**only I can tease him**__." Megumi then tried to put her arms around the man's neck as though she was going to do something else, but he merely stepped out of her reach. Yoruichi quickly returned to her man's side where he immediately placed his arm around her waist again. Megumi returned to her husband's side, who slid his arm around her waist._

"_So tell me young man, are you ready for the ceremony?" asked Takeshi. _

"_Of course." replied the man with his usual determination._

"_So Yoruichi, do you still plan go through with the ceremony occurring in a few months after this one?" asked Takeshi who looked at Yoruichi._

"_Of course, father! I love him and that is all that matters to me." Yoruichi replied quickly. "Why do you keep asking the same question over and over again? Do you not like him? Do you not approve of him? Hasn't he done more for the Soul Society than most captain class Soul Reapers have ever done? I love him! Isn't that enough for you? Do you not trust me to make my own decisions? I am after all, the head of the Shih__ōin__ clan." Yoruichi was almost in tears as she finished._

"_Takeshi, now look at what you have done. You've made our daughter cry and before the ceremony even starts." scolded Megumi._

_Takeshi realized that he made the question sound more like an interrogation and he sighed out loud. _

_Always hating whenever she cried, the brown eyed man who loved her gently moved her head so that it was laying on his shoulder and pulled her closer and tighter to him. He was going to comfort her when Megumi spoke before him. _

"_Yoruichi dear, your __**father**__ –" as she spoke the word, she glared at her husband for making their daughter cry on such an important day and before the ceremony even began " – doesn't hate it or disapprove of him it's just that he simply wants what best for you and –"_

"_Like your mother said Yoruichi, I most certainly don't hate him. And while I don't disapprove, I don't fully approve of him. Although, you may have been pardoned from the crimes that you were accused of more than a century ago, you suddenly leaving damaged the Shih__ōin__ clan status as one of the four noble families. And while he is no longer a mere Substitute Soul Reaper, he isn't of any noble status. It's just that he may as well as be a commoner. And as such, all commoners come from the Rukon District and it is against the law to allow someone from the Rukon District into a noble family and it will further tarnish our family name. " Taking a deep breath since he had talked practically without taking a breath, he resumed. "My point is that if he were a noble, it would prevent further tarnish to our family name and perhaps even repair the damage that has be affiliated with our name from your disappearance. If he were of nobility, it would be a step in showing that the Shih__ōin__ clan does follow the laws of the Soul Society and help restore our family name."_

"_So basically Yoruichi, I don't hate him, I would lean more to approving him and if he were of nobility, it might help repair our family name. After all, as one of the four great noble families we must set an example to all of the Soul Society. Other than what I said, I have no quarrel with him." finished Takeshi._

_Sighing out loud, the man Yoruichi loved knew that only if he was of nobility that everything would go a lot easier for them. He understood what was happening and why, but he hated it. He didn't like some of the laws of the Soul Society, and even though he managed to have some modified, it was very difficult. However, there were some laws that only the Spirit King could change and others were far too traditional to even considered being changed. Yoruichi's parents started talked among each them about the other important family matters, while Yoruichi was still crying on his shoulder. He placed a hand gently on her head and gently began to stroke it. Several minutes passed by and many Soul Reapers appeared in the courtyard, but all of them left them alone. He glanced down at Yoruichi and was about to comfort her again when he glanced up since he sensed that two Soul Reaper captains were arriving._

_Yoruichi also sensed that the two captains were coming, and while normally she wouldn't have cared, but she sensed who one of the captains was and she wanted to make a good impression. Sliding out of the man's grasp, she quickly dried her eyes and asked the man she loved "Do I look all right?"_

_He replied with "You always look beautiful, no matter what you wear." He leaned forward and whispered in to her ear "Of course, you are goddess when you wear nothing." Hearing the statement, made Yoruichi turn very red and she had to look at the ground so that the people who were around wouldn't see her blushing. Yoruichi and the man looked at the spot where the two captains would arrive._

_With a loud swish, the two captains appeared. The first captain was a man, but he was a bit eccentric both in his appearance, which looked skeletal, and his character. He had black and white makeup on, and since he was smiling like a maniac it revealed his golden teeth. He wore a large purple scarf and golden and round ear attachments and his zanpakutō was sheathed directly in front of him. The other captain was also a man, but his old appearance didn't reveal exactly how old he was. He had a very long, white beard and long white eyebrows, and his eyes were closed. His face showed the signs of scars and in his right hand he held a wooden staff._

"_Hello Head Captain. Captain Mayuri." said the man next to Yoruichi._

_The Head Captain was about to speak when Captain Mayuri interrupted him, since he was practically shaking with excitement. _

"_Unbelievable. It seems almost too good to be true, and yet the proof is literally standing right in front of me. I would love to get some samples and figure out –"_

"_Captain Mayuri!" said the Head Captain, banging his wooden cane on the ground to emphasis his statement, instantly silencing him. He looked out and saw that there were a decent number of people showing up. _

_Yoruichi asked "Head Captain Yamamoto. Is there a problem?"_

_Looking at Yoruichi, he replied with "There is no problem Yoruichi, however there is a matter that Captain Mayuri has discovered, which has come to light and must be dealt with." He took a deep breath and asked out loud "Can I have everyone's attention?"_

_Being the Head Captain, no one was going ignored him. Thanking everybody, he then said "While I thank everyone for coming, there is a matter that has arisen and it must be dealt with. Unfortunately, the ceremony is going to have to be temporary postponed."_

_As expected, cries of anger, outrage and other such outbursts arose from the crowd. The Captains who were currently present, looked at the Head Captain in confusion, but otherwise remained silent, except for Captain Mayuri who despite being silenced by the Head Captain was still shaking with excitement. _

_Head Captain Yamamoto knew that it would happen and replied loudly which "The ceremony hasn't been cancelled. It merely is temporary postponed. Now everybody, please return to your duties, until the time the ceremony will begin. Thank you."_

_Grumbling, many of the Soul Reapers walked away, going to their barracks or to wherever they belonged. Yoruichi glanced at the Head Captain. She couldn't believe at what happened. She and her man had waited for many months for this to happen and now it was suddenly postponed because of some problem. She wanted to know what problem would demanded that a ceremony of this magnitude to be postponed._

_She walked to the Head Captain and nearly shouted, "Head Captain, what is this problem that demands that the ceremony must be postponed. What could be so bad as to stop the ceremony from beginning?"_

"_Calm down Yoruichi. Like I said before, it is no problem. In fact, what Captain Mayuri had discovered will in fact make many things easier for you. " replied the Head Captain Yamamoto who opened his eyes upon finishing his sentence. _

_Yoruichi looked at the man she loved, who walked next to her and gently placed his arm around her waist while she was talking. He then asked the question that Yoruichi wanted to know. _

"_What exactly has Mayuri discovered Head Captain. If it isn't bad, then what could it be that would concern with postponing the ceremony?" asked the man._

_Chuckling, which is something that he almost never did, Head Captain Yamamoto looked directly at the man. He then replied with "What Captain Mayuri had discovered is actually something amazing that concerns you Captain Ichigo."_

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura Town in a warm house, a female woke up. She tried to remember her dream that just happened and any details that might help her figure out the identity of the man. Although she didn't know, like someone else, her dreams were teasing her. She did manage to remember a few details about the man. She knew that he was taller than her, had brown eyes, had a strong and muscular body, and his skin color was light colored. Most importantly to her, she knew that he loved her with everything he had and would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

* * *

It was just like when he tried to save Rukia, but when Rukia's brother dropped the piece of his blade that he held, he knew deep down that he was powerless against him. Unlike before, he lay on his back with Mr. Hat and Clogs pointing his walking cane down at Ichigo's face. He didn't know why, but he felt an invisible blade almost like a zanpakutō, instead of a cane pointing at him. And like with Rukia's brother who easily defeated him, Mr. Hat and Clogs was far more powerful than him and Ichigo remembered what happened what amazingly happened only a few hours ago.

Ichigo was laying on his stomach, bleeding on the cold concrete in the rain. His zanpakutō lay broken next to him with most of the blade broken off by the very man who stabbed him. Only an hour ago Rukia had suddenly left, saying in a letter that she needed to leave and that they should try to keep a low profile. Kon made him realize that she would only leave if something bad happened with her and the Soul Society and so he transformed into a Soul Reaper to try and help her. In the end however, he would be useless.

He had arrived to find Uryū, bleeding from several cuts, about to be killed by a Soul Reaper with red long haired and black tribal tattoos, which partially showed on his head and somewhat on the sides of his neck. Rukia was also present but she was bleeding from a single cut on her check and other than looking scared, she appeared fine. From the way the red haired Soul Reaper spoke to Rukia, they obviously knew each other and Ichigo learned that the Soul Reaper was called Renji. There was also another Soul Reaper, but Rukia called him brother and unlike Renji he was calm. He wore a whitehaori, a white scarf and had intricate white headpieces on top and to the right on his head and he carried a zanpakutō on his left hip. When Ichigo was suddenly about to be defeated by Renji, a sudden and huge power boost happened to him, giving him the strength and speed to beat him.

Before he could deliver the final blow, most of his blade disappeared. Confused, Ichigo saw that Rukia's brother held the missing blade of his zanpakutō, but he was several feet away. He then seemed to instantly appear behind Ichigo, who felt his as though body pierced twice by a sword, but it happened so fast that he couldn't tell if he was stabbed from the front or the back. Rukia managed to save him again by telling her brother that it was unless to deliver the final blow since Ichigo would die soon enough from the injuries that he had just received. Rukia's brother apparently agreed since he said that even if Ichigo were to survive his attack he would be powerless. He apparently destroyed Ichigo's soul chain and soul sleep, all his power as a Soul Reaper and spiritual powers were lost. Unable to speak or even move, Ichigo could only watch as they disappeared, leaving him to die.

Ichigo was on a bed in Mr. Hats and Clogs home. He learned that both Kisuke and Tessai, one of Kisuke's employees at the Urahara Shop, had saved him from dying and bandaged him. Apparently Kisuke let Ichigo try to save Rukia to get first hand results that he was weak, very weak and would be unable to save Rukia if he stayed weak.

Mr. Hat and Clogs told Ichigo that he would help Ichigo get to the Soul Society to save Rukia, but he needed to regain his power first and afterwards, he would have to grow stronger within the time limit that they had. Ichigo knew that he needed more strength than he currently possessed in order to save Rukia, instead of having Rukia save him like she did just before she was taken away.

While Mr. Hat and Clogs was talking, Ichigo noticed a black cat walked in the room. It was only after Mr. Hat and Clogs finished talking before Ichigo noticed that the cat was staring at him as though it knew him. Looking back at the cat he then noticed that it had golden eyes, he didn't know why but he felt that the cat's golden eyes would become something significant. For some reason as his eyes met the cat's eyes, an understanding occurred. To Ichigo, it was an odd feeling, yet familiar. He brushed it off, since it was a cat after all, but that didn't stop him from looking back into the cat's eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I am well aware the Ichigo had only has one zanpakutō, Zangetsu. As for why he had two in my story, it will be answered if I write a sequel for this story. If there are any problems with my story, please tell me and I will correct them as soon as possible. Hopefully I corrected all my errors in this chapter.**


	4. Gaining a New Power

I don't own Bleach

**Author's Note:**

**I have been going back through the previous chapters and edited them so that my story can flow more efficiently. After all, I made Ichigo discover the woman's identity far too soon and I had to make some other corrections. Anyway, tell me how I did do for the description. Can you visualize her? What can I do to improve the image? Please review my story. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Gaining a New Power**

_Ichigo put his briefcase next to his chair and sat down in his chair in the classroom. He looked around the classroom and saw that it was mostly empty with only a few people present who were doing a variety of things to occupy their time. A few were talking, two or three students were reading, one student was finishing up his summer homework, and the rest were doing something as they waited for their class to begin. Looking out the window since he was early, Ichigo saw that were very small groups of students that were walking towards the school building. _

_Some looked happy to see their friends again, while there were other like Tatsuki who were eager for their sports and as always, there were the students that looked like they were being punished as they walked towards the school building. Chucking, Ichigo then looked up into the blue sky that was covered with white clouds that slowly crossed the sky._

'_At least some people got to enjoy their summer', Ichigo thought._

_Unlike most of the student in Karakura High School except for his Chad, Orihime and Uryu who went with him, everyone else didn't spend their summer in a struggle of life and death after breaking into a spirit world that was in another dimension to rescue a friend from execution. But that is exactly what Ichigo along with Chad, Uryu, Orihime and –_

_Ichigo couldn't help but smile both inside and outside at the last name that he thought of._

–_Yoruichi did during the summer._

_It was a big job for the four of them, not including Yoruichi, since even after they trained up until the last second, it was still difficult. After all, they knew that they would be going to a place where they didn't know how many or how strong some of their opponents might be, except for Ichigo who had an idea since he was beaten by Rukia's brother, Captain Kuchiki. With some help from Mr. Hat and Clogs, who was also known as Kisuke Urahara, they were able to break into the Soul Society by using a device of his, a gate called a Senkaimon, also called tunnel world gate__._

_During their struggle, they all learned that while they were strong, they weren't strong enough and two of them found themselves in a situation where they needed more power that they had at the moment. Ichigo gained more strength and power by learned to fight alongside with his zanpakutō, Zangestu, and was able to win, after being unable to even cut and was nearly killed by the very powerful and bloodthirsty Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11, which was said to be the strongest squad in combat._

_Ichigo woke up in a hideout after being saved from dying by Yoruichi, who had managed to heal most of his injuries. After seeing Yoruichi's true form, Ichigo felt a strong ,familiar spiritual pressure near the tower where not only Rukia was being held, but where Ganju and Hanatar__ō__ were on their way too also. Despite the fact that he was still injured, Ichigo used a device of Yoruichi's that allowed its user to fly, and so he flew towards the tower to find a man, who he would later learn was called Captain J__ū__shir__ō__ Ukitate, and Captain Kuchiki who had badly injured Ganju, while Hanatar__ō__ and Rukia were being crushed by Captain Kuchiki 's spiritual pressure._

_Even after being able to battle Captain Kuchiki as an equal, he said that Ichigo was going to lose no matter what because of the difference in their power and was going to do something with his zanpakutō before Yoruichi intervened. She incapacitated Ichigo, managing to escape Captain Kuchiki and returned to their hideout before he woke up. Since he was unable to save Rukia at his current level of strength, Yoruichi told him there was a way for him to get stronger. And so with some help from Yoruichi, Ichigo gained a new ability that granted him tremendous strength and power. And by using his newly gained power, Ichigo was able to save Rukia from being executed._

_Breaking free from his thought and returning to reality, Ichigo looked around the classroom and saw that it was slowly beginning to fill up with many students who were returning from their summer break. Many of them took a well deserved vacation after all of the school work that they had dealt with. After all, many of them weren't eager to return to homework assignments, quizzes, pop quizzes, test, projects, essays and all the other things that they were going to do the rest of the school year until it finished. Ichigo overheard a few students, who were seated near the front of the classroom, talking about the new transfer student that they were going to get today and that is was a girl. _

_Not caring about who the new transfer student was since he couldn't stop thinking about her and when he would see her again, Ichigo didn't her Orihime calling out his name._

"_Uh, Ichigo is everything alright?"asked Orihime who was standing next to him._

_Snapping out of his daydream, Ichigo looked at Orihime and said "Oh. Hi Orihime. Sorry I was just thinking about the Soul Society and what happened."_

"_Oh. I know it was really hard and it's a good thing that you managed to save Rukia, Ichigo." replied Orihime who smiled her usual happy smile._

_Ichigo was going to reply when the door opened and the teacher entered the classroom and asked the classroom to be quiet. Orihime went to her seat, which was in the same row as Ichigo, and passed by the empty desk that was next to Ichigo. Ichigo returned his gaze to the outside world and his mind once again returned to thinking about her. He was so deep in thought thinking about her that he barely heard his own name being called out. When the roll call was finished, the teacher spoke about how they would be having a new student today._

_As if on cue, the door opened and the whispering among several students increased. However, the moment the door opened, Ichigo felt a very familiar spiritual pressure, one that he knew very well. Tearing his gaze from the outside to the now open door, Ichigo could only stare at who it was. The moment she entered the classroom, several guys whistled loudly. Many of the guys stared, while the few who had girlfriends in the classroom tried not to stare and those that did received a flying object in the face._

_She was beautiful and her school uniform only made her all the more desirable. She wrote her name on the board, before turning around. Facing the classroom, she smiled a fabulous smile that showed her perfect white teeth, and she had her right hand on her hip and was leaning on it which with her skirt only made her more beautiful and then she said "Hi! My name is Yoruichi Shih__ōin__."_

_Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Yoruichi, who was wearing the Karakura High School uniform and with her incredibly sexy dark skin, he already felt his pants getting starting to get tighter as he stared. Ichigo mentally groaned as he felt his manhood stop after it had taken some of the available space that his pants offered. But considering how she looked, Ichigo couldn't stop looking and could only mentally groan as he felt manhood starting to take up more space._

_Yoruichi had her long purple hair that shined brightly in her usual ponytail. While she was wearing the school shoes, but what literally drew his attention were the dark blue socks that reached up to mid way to her calf. Ichigo felt as though he was being punished with having her part of luscious, dark legs being hidden from his eyes by a simple dark piece of cloth. Still staring at the incredibly sexy goddess that stood before him, Ichigo's eyes continued upward even though he knew that if he kept of going that his member in his pants was going to get harder and take up some more space in his pants. Beyond the socks she wore were her uncovered legs and her thighs. _

_Her legs, Ichigo thought. The legs that he knew very well since she teased him over and over with her sexy legs, while they were in the secret training ground and in the spring, back in the Soul Society._

_Her legs looked sexy and being dark colored, they shined as though her legs where covered in chocolate. Ichigo felt his tongue beginning to get excited since it wanted to taste the chocolate, it wanted to taste the legs of the woman before them. No doubt her legs taste just as good as her legs looked, if not better._

_Simply seeing and thinking about it about the same time only increased him problems. His manhood had taken up all available space in his pants and was going to cause a slight bugle. It would be bad since not only was someone going to see it, but Orihime was sitting two chairs to his right and if she saw that his member was being aroused, then it would make things really awkward between them. He also had to keep his reputation of being a cool guy._

_His eyes kept going up despite telling himself not to, looking over the goddess slowly since he was forever imprinting the image in front of him permanently into in memory. As his eyes went over her legs, he saw the beginning of the skirt. The skirt was short enough was it was on some girls, but it only seemed to make quite a few of the other male student's pants tighter. It was so short that a few of the guys believed that it they moved their head slightly below the level of their desktops that they could see what panties she wore or didn't wear in Keigo's opinion. Knowing that her prize lay just behind the simple piece of cloth, Ichigo's member was starting to push against the pants that were holding it back. Moving past her skirt Ichigo's eyes and his growing manhood were mesmerized by her luscious breast, which were hidden by the white shirt._

_Like Ichigo's pant's, there were sign of straining since the goddess being a goddess of beauty, had large looking breast that were not doubt just as soft and as firm as they were large. Ichigo's manhood transmitted several thoughts to Ichigo's mind. It told him that it would fell great if they could actually feel her breasts with their hands, feel the warmth of those breasts that belonged to the goddess smothering his now large, pulsing and aching manhood, to feel it releasing its load onto her breast and face and the many other things concerning those breast that made Ichigo groan in discomfort as his manhood begin pushing against the pants that held it back from fully extending itself, causing his pants to show a large bulge that was going to become tented. _

_Ichigo slowly grabbed his briefcase which was still next to his chair and moved it so that it was on his chair next to him. He placed his hand in his briefcase pretending to find something, but it was to prevent people from the side and behind him from seeing his nearly tented pants, but he was still staring at the goddess in front of him._

_Moving up from her breast, he saw that she had completely buttoned her shirt, not allowing even a tiny bit of her breast to be seen by the unworthy. After all there was only one man who deserved to see them, to feel them, to love them. As Ichigo finally reached her face he was mesmerized by her lovely lips and his manhood reaching its limits causing it pants to become tented, making him wonder what if who feel like to have that sexy mouth on it. To feel her lips, to kiss, to feeling covering his manhood, making it warm with her mouth and tongue, to make it wet and slippery with her saliva, to release its large and warm load into her mouth. _

_Then Ichigo looked at her eyes. Her golden eyes met his at the very moment he looked at hers. Knowing that he was looking at her, she quickly licked her lips very seductively since the other guys were looking at one particularly large area of her body. _

_Ichigo knew that he had losing the battle against trying to control him manhood when she licked her lips. His manhood, having taken up all the available space caused his pants to be tented. It was straining to break free and he could feel the pressure building very quickly and knew that it needed more space before he –_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki." said the teacher._

_Surprised and frightened at being discovered, Ichigo sat up too quickly. He banged his right leg against the bottom of his desk and quickly fell down back on his chair, massaging his new injury. The pain and distraction of the teacher calling out his name actually saved him from possibly embarrassing himself._

"_Yes?" asked Ichigo when he stood back up again._

"_Miss. Shih__ōin__, will sit in the empty seat next to you." said the teacher. _

_Looking to Yoruichi, she said "Please take your seat, Miss Shih__ōin__. If you have any questions feel free to ask Ichigo." _

_Ichigo could only stare stunned and amazed at both his blessing and curse as the dark skinned goddess moved towards him. He quickly looked back into her eyes and saw a hunger for something, a desire for something. She had just reached the desk and while looking at Ichigo, although the class didn't see it, but she was staring into his eyes with the same burning hunger. _

_She said in a lovely voice, "It's nice to meet you, Ichigo." She said his name seductively, but low enough so that only they heard it. "So you will help me if I have any problem?" Once again, she seductively said problem, and like before only they heard it. Ichigo knew that she would need help not with homework._

_To the others, she turned normally and sat down. However, with Ichigo having mastered the flash step, he saw that she actually moved so quickly that her skirt flew up slightly and showed partly her ass._

_That is one fine ass, Ichigo thought who wanted to reach out and simply touch it._

"_Now as you all know, you had –" the teacher started._

_The rest of the school day was interesting. When break began, many of the guys asked if she had a boyfriend or if she wanted to eat lunch together. _

_She politely refused their offers and replied "Yes, I do have a boyfriend. And we are __**very**__**serious**__." How she said it made it obvious what she meant. Ichigo could only chuckles as the looks of surprise and shock filled the guys' faces._

_Ichigo overheard one of the guys who passed him say "I don't know whether I would shake the hand of the lucky guy who is hitting that lovely babe or kick his ass for taking her."_

_During lunch, Yoruichi met Ichigo and his friends on the roof. Keigo, being the idiot as usual, tried to "hug" Yoruichi, but Ichigo's fist prevented that from happening. Orihime asked Yoruichi why she came to the Karakura High school. Yoruichi replied simply with that she wanted to try something different and seeing how their school was seemed liked a good idea._

_The last bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Ichigo didn't pack his bags quickly and instead, he looked around the classroom. Many of the students had already packed and were filling the exits as they left. Orihime and Uryu both were talking about what they might being making in the Handicrafts Club that they both were in while Chad had already left. Looking around, Ichigo saw that Yoruichi wasn't in the classroom. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her since lunch. He wondered where she was, but decided that it was time to go home._

_He slowly put his thing into his briefcase and carrying it in his right hand, Ichigo left the classroom. He slowly walked out of the classroom and down the flight of stairs. He emerged onto the bottom floor and he walked around the right corner and – _

* * *

Freezing cold water is one quick way to wake someone up. Opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself laying on his back slightly covered in rocks of various sizes and his shihakushō, his Soul Reaper uniform, now soaked. Although he didn't remember Yoruichi's name or the color of her luscious dark skin or any other specific details, but he did know that she would look great in the Karakura High School uniform and for some reason he kept thinking about her, and he wondered why. He still remembered that she had golden eyes, but that was it. He didn't remember anything else.

Spitting out the freezing cold water out of his mouth, Ichigo tried to sit up only to get another bucket of freezing water thrown into his face. Blinded from the water thrown into his face and cursing whoever threw the water, Ichigo sat up soaked in freezing cold water, although it did feel nice since he had training with Mr. Hat and Clogs for five days in his very large, secret underground training room. The room seemed more like a desolate, brown, craggy land filled with dead trees.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the matter. Are you even trying to hit me, 'cause from where I am standing, it looks like you are still playing around." replied Kisuke Urahara who walking towards Ichigo holding his zanpakutō called Benihime, in his right hand chuckling.

Kisuke was wearing his usual dark green pants and shirt. He was also wearing both his typical bucket hat, striped with green and white, and he was wearing his typical smile that he used since he always knew more than he said.

"Well how about you stand still for once, huh, Mr. Hat and Clogs?" replied Ichigo, who then moved his left arm to get , but then grasped in since it was bleeding.

"Ugh, you're pathetic" said Jinta who was standing next to him and holding the bucket. Jinta who was also an employee at the Urahara Sop was a small red haired boy who wore white t-shirts and blue trousers.

"Come on, can't you even get a hit on Mr. Urahara. And you expect to survive in the Soul Society, carrot top."

"Why you little –" started Ichigo before Ururu approached him.

Ururu was a young girl and was also an employee at the Urahara Shop. Unlike Jinta, who bullied her, Ururu was very polite and shy. She wore a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed in pink and a knee length pink skirt with white dots. She was carrying a rather large medical kit, which she held in both hands due to its size. And without saying anything started to bandage up the large cut that Ichigo received which sent him flying into one of the giant rocks which knocked him out cold for a few minutes. It wasn't serious, but it left unattended to it could hamper Ichigo's ability to continue on fighting, considering all the other injures that he had taken.

Zangestu, Ichigo thought as he looked at his released zanpakutō. That was the name of his zanpakutō.

Ichigo's zanpakutō's was no longer an oversized katana, instead in was now an oversized cleaver due to Ichigo's poor control over his spirit energy. It had no hilt or guard, while the "hilt" was covered in white cloth and the blade was black with a silver edge. It was also just as tall as Ichigo, and so he wore it on his back.

Ichigo had meet Zangestu in his inner world before he was transformed into a Hollow. They had been training for five days and while Ichigo could already feel his strength and endurance increasing even more, he was more grateful for the experience that he was gaining. However, Kisuke still remained impossible for him to touch. He had only managed to get a hit on Kisuke when upon calling out his zanpakutō's name a blue wave of light flew towards Kisuke hitting his hat, which was the target that Ichigo had to knock off.

"There you go all, done." replied Ururu.

"Thanks Ururu." Replied Ichigo and he slowly reached for his zanpakutō when he suddenly jumped to the side, barely evading Kisuke's slash that cut the giant rock that Ichigo crashed into, in half. Ichigo had barely managed to grab his zanpakutō.

"Come on Ichigo, how many times have I told you already? Lesson number … number … I lost track. Anyways, always be prepared." Kisuke said.

"See I knew it. You're just making up all these lessons." shouted Ichigo.

Ichigo then charged at Kisuke and slashed downward. As always, Kisuke simply dodged his attack quite agilely and said "You are leaving to many holes in you r defense." Before kicking Ichigo in the stomach and sent him flying, once again.

'_Come on Ichigo, I know that you can do better than this. After all you exceeded my expectation on how long it would take you to get your power as a Soul Reaper back'_, thought Kisuke' _However we have only a two days left until you go to the Soul Society.'_

Kisuke thought that it would take Ichigo five days at most to regain his power, however amazingly Ichigo had recovered them in three days. But then again, when it came to Ichigo, things weren't always so predictable. After all, most Soul Reapers would have been unable to even survive a cero from a Menos Grande even if they knew the name of their zanpakutō, let alone be able to even injure one to the point where it would retreat from a single blow. Since the moment Ichigo regained his power, they had been dueling for five of the seven days left before the day arrived in which Ichigo was going to the Soul Society.

Crashing into the giant rocks at were all of the training ground was getting too old, at least to Ichigo. Falling down to the ground again, small rocks flew down hitting him and covering him in dirt and he was still wet from the water Jinta threw on him. Ichigo was tired of getting beat up by Mr. Hat and Clogs. Even if he could get only one scratch on him, it would be enough. Ichigo gripped the handle of his zanpakutō when he felt a change in its texture. Examining the handle closely, Ichigo discovered that the cloth covering the handle wasn't just a decoration to cover the handle, but it was wrapped up several times over making it seem good for a long ranged attacked.

Thinking of an idea that was probably very stupid, Ichigo got up ready to try his crazy idea. He jumped on the giant rocks leaping from rock to rock as he ran back towards Mr. Hat and Clogs, who he sensed was close by. He was correct as he saw Kisuke was walking toward the spot where he crashed and looked impressed that Ichigo wasn't out cold again.

"So Ichigo, have you gotten used to crashing into the rocks some many times that it doesn't knock you out anymore?" asked Kisuke.

"Maybe I have just grown stronger, Mr. Hat and Clogs." replied Ichigo before leaping down from the rock to the ground and then charged at Kisuke. As he expected Kisuke, blocked all of his attacks and then Ichigo tried his idea. He brought his sword down as though to hit Kisuke's head, but he merely swatted it out of the way, to his left, with his zanpakutō. Ichigo didn't try to follow his zanpakutō, instead he made it seem like he lost his grip on it. It slowly flew out of his hands, and Ichigo saw that in Kisuke's eyes, he seemed disappointed as though losing a grip on one's zanpakutō was an insult. However, he was in for a surprise.

Upon blocking Ichigo's attack , Kisuke returned his zanpakutō was to his right side leaving him opening, at least to Ichigo. The moment his zanpakutō handle left his hand, Ichigo reacted. Grabbing the edge of the cloth, Ichigo pulled his zanpakutō towards Kisuke. Since his zanpakutō was to the left and Kisuke's zanpakutō was on his right, Ichigo believed that he could get a strike.

Apparently Kisuke expected something to happen, for the moment that Ichigo would have pulled the cloth, he moved his zanpakutō in front of him as though to block. However, the few second before Ichigo's zanpakutō reached Kisuke's zanpakutō, Ichigo released his hand a little bit letting loose a handful of white cloth. Now Ichigo's zanpakutō wasn't going to hit Kisuke's zanpakutō's, the cloth was. Still traveling in around, the moment Kisuke's sword stopped the cloth from moving towards him, Ichigo's zanpakutō whirled around Kisuke's zanpakutō and his shoulder towards Kisuke's back.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Kisuke blocked his attack and then countered with another kick, sending him flying into another giant rock.

"Very nice, Ichigo. For one of the few times, you actually used your head in battle instead of slashing like a maniac." complimented Kisuke.

Getting up both angry that his idea failed and that Kisuke said that he almost never used his head in battle, Ichigo was going to charge again when Tessai appeared from behind a rock and said something to Kisuke.

Tessai was also an employee of the Urahara Shop and unlike Jinta and Ururu, Tessai was a very tall man. He wore his rectangular shaped glasses along with his white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

Immediately afterwards Tessai spoke to Kisuke, he appeared surprised. Walking towards them, Ichigo overheard a few words that were spoken.

"Yah, boss. The Senkaimon isn't responding to any kidō that I use." said Tessai.

"Well, it has been a while since it was used, but to suddenly not work, it seems like it was meant to happen."

"Hey, Ichigo." called out Kisuke.

"Yah?" asked Ichigo.

"There is a problem. The device that I will use to get you to the Soul Society seems to not be responding so I will have to go fix it" said Kisuke.

"Well then, go fix. I'll wait here until you finish." Replied Ichigo.

Letting out a loud sigh, Kisuke replied with "You're so impatient Ichigo. Until I figure out what the problem is, it could take till the day you leave for the Soul Society."

"What!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Relax, Ichigo. While I am fixing the device, Tessai here, will training with instead, however he doesn't have his zanpakutō on him, he will fight you bare handed." Kisuke replied as though it were normal to fight someone wielding a sword barehanded.

"Don't worry, Tessai here is strong. You won't even be able to touch him at your current level of fighting." stated Kisuke.

"What! How about you come here and say that again!" Ichigo nearly shouted.

"Sorry, but I got a device to fix. See you later, Ichigo." Kisuke said and then upon waving goodbye, he left the secret underground training room, climbing up the ladder to his shop.

Looking back at Tessai, Ichigo though that he would be able to get a few strikes on him. A few hours later as he lay on his back panting, sweating and bruised, he realized how foolish that thought was. Sure Tessai didn't wield a zanpakutō, his attacks sure felt like zanpakutō. Tessai, however still looked exactly the same as he arrived except his apron was dusty from all the times he pounded Ichigo into the ground or into the giant rocks.

Staring at Tessai, Ichigo kept wondering at what he could do to restrain Tessai.

"I need something that will prevent him from using his hands and maybe even slow him down, but what?" Ichigo asked himself.

Finally he remembered something that Rukia had used on him when they first met. He tried to remember what it was until he remembered. But Ichigo was confused, since he didn't what to do or how to even do it.

He charged at Tessai and slash down at him. Tessai simply jumped out of the way and Ichigo, once again was going to try his stupid idea. Stabbing his zanpakutō into the ground, which confused Tessai, Ichigo pointed him left index finger at Tessai. Tessai widened his eyes, since the boy looked like he was going to try and use kidō, and while he had nearly no control over his spiritual energy which was both dangerous to the caster and its target and stupid. There was also the question where could he have learned a spell.

"Bakudō 1. Sai" shouted Ichigo slashing his finger through the air, like Rukia did.

However as expected, which surprised Ichigo, nothing happened. Ichigo looked at his finger as though something were wrong, and kept repeating the spell and pointing it at Tessai, while Tessai wasn't sure whether or not he should laugh or be insulted that the boy tried to use such a low level kidō spell on him, considering who he was or congratulate the kid for trying something that he had no idea on how to do it.

"Ichigo. Come over." said Tessai, getting Ichigo's attention.

Looking at Tessai, since he said his name out loud, Ichigo went over to Tessai, still gripping his zanpakutō.

Tessai then looked at Ichigo and then asked "Where did you learn that spell, Ichigo?"

Rubbing his head with his free hand, Ichigo replied with "Rukia used that spell on me when we first met."

"I see then. Perhaps I should give you a lesson in what exactly you tried to use." Tessai said, he then finished his sentence with "Bakudō 1. Sai."

Ichigo automatically fell down to the ground with his arms locked behind his back while his zanpakutō fell to the ground beside him. Like the first time the spell was cast on him Ichigo struggled, but unlike Rukia's spell, Tessai's seem much more powerful.

Bending down on his knees do that he could look Ichigo in the eye, Tessai then started his lecture.

"What you tried to do unsuccessfully, Ichigo is called kidō ."

"Kidō? Yeah, Rukia said something about it, but that was several months ago and I kinda forgot what it was called." replied Ichigo.

"Kidō is a technique that a Soul Reaper uses to focus their spiritual energy into spells of various powers. These spells are divided into three categories: Bakudō , which you tried to use, are defensive spells that you use to block or repel attacks. They can also be used to freeze enemies. Understand?" asked Tessai.

Ichigo nodded angrily, while still bound by Tessai's spell. "Yes I understand. Kidō has three categories. Bakudō are defensive spells."

Tessai nodded his head, happy that the student was starting to use his head to learn things other than simply cutting things with his zanpakutō.

"Now the next category is Hadō, also known as offensive spells which can cause damage to enemies or objects. Observe." Said Tessai.

Moving a few feet from Ichigo, Tessai pointed an index finger towards training ground and simply said "Hadō 4. Byakurai."

From his finger emerged a thick, blue lightning bolt that crackled as it appeared. It sliced a huge scar into the ground as it kept going until it flew into the depth of the training ground. Looking at Ichigo who was surprised at the power of the attack, Tessai then answered his unanswered question with "A spell is only as powerful as the one who cast it. Spells go from the number 1, which are the lowest and least powerful, to 99,which are the most difficult and most powerful, spell. And as such, there are many different spells to be used. There is also another thing to kidō spells. They all have an incantation. For any experienced kidō user, we can discard the chant and still do plenty of damage."

"So that spell was only powerful, because you are skilled in kidō ?" asked Ichigo

"Yes. I am quite proficient in kidō , more so than Mr. Urahara is. Now –" raising a finger to emphasis his sentence "That last category is healing, and hopefully I don't have to explain that you"

And with finishing his sentence, Ichigo felt the binding spell disappear. Looking at Tessai who didn't say a word, Ichigo decided to ask "So, Tessai, can you teach me kidō ?"

"I am sorry Ichigo, but you have very poor control of your own spirit energy and considering that you have a large amount of spirit energy it would –"

Ichigo hated it when Uryū and Mr. Hat and Clogs constantly reminded him that he had almost no control over his spirit energy, and now Tessai was reminding him of that.

Ichigo pointed his finger at Tessai, who looked almost amused. Ichigo tried to remember the feeling that he had right before he swung his zanpakutō which created the blue beam that knocked of Kisuke's hat. Suddenly Ichigo felt power flow through his body and concentrate at his finger tip, and looked at Tessai and smiled.

Tessai, obviously felt the change in Ichigo's spiritual energy and spiritual pressure and hoped that the boy wasn't going to do anything stupid until he saw Ichigo smile.

And so, Ichigo said, "Hadō 4. Byakurai."

Blue energy gathered around Ichigo's finger tips while Tessai was surprised at what was happening, he reacted before it was fired.

"Bakudō 81. Danku." Tessai nearly shouted moments before Ichigo fired his spell.

Ichigo was unfortunately aiming a little low, so the power of his spells threw him back several feet and as the same time, there was an enormous explosion near Tessai. Ichigo crashed completely through a giant rock before smashing into another one. Groaning as he crashed not only through a rock, but into another one, Ichigo could see a huge cloud of black smoke and dirt from where Tessai was. Surprised at what happened, Ichigo fell down to the ground and limped over to where he had been standing only seconds ago.

There was what looked like a gigantic, clear piece of glass near where Tessai was, however, the outside was partially cracked. As the smoke disappeared, Ichigo saw where his spell had landed and nearly fell to his knees as he saw the damage it caused. There were the remains of what appeared to have been very small fires and a gigantic crater surrounding the glass looking spell at where Ichigo had aimed at.

"I must admit that you almost caught me off guard, Ichigo." Hearing the voice comforted Ichigo, since then he wouldn't have to tell Mr. Hat and Clogs that he probably obliterated one of his employees. "Although I should be both thankful and curse you since you can't control you spirit energy and that more importantly that you aimed low, otherwise I would have had a real problem."

"Tessai! Where are you?" shouted Ichigo.

"Behind the barrier." replied Tessai.

Upon finishing his sentence, the glass barrier disappeared. Tessai looked only surprised, not more. But he also did look confused, since the boy was unable to control his spirit energy he wondered as to how he could have use a low level Hadō which such power behind it that required him to use Danku.

"Well Ichigo, I guess that I was wrong. Apparently you have some control over your spirit energy. Either that or it was a onetime thing, but anyways I will teach you kidō however on one condition." Said Tessai.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"You can only use kidō in battle once I say that you have sufficient control over it, otherwise like you just did right now you might completely obliterate people by mistake." said Tessai.

"All right then, but I have a condition." Ichigo said.

Tessai was surprised since here he was offering to teach the boy kidō and yet he was saying that there was a condition.

"Don't tell Mr. Hat and Clogs about this okay. If we battle again, then I want to be able to catch him off guard and finally get back at him for all the times he sent me flying into the rocks."

Looking amused, Tessai agreed to not tell his boss about their training.

Ichigo also didn't want people to know that he had some control over his spirit energy, if they thought that he had no control they would underestimate him. Plus he didn't want use kidō in battle until he could control it. Simply using the Byakurai spell threw him back several feet and it was barely number four. He didn't want that to happen it he used it in battle. Tessai looked at the boy, amazed that he was going to teach the boy kidō , perhaps he would become strong.

Although he didn't know why, but Ichigo felt like kidō was going to help in ways other than battle. Maybe he would know why if only he could remember the dream he had. As if on cue, somewhere in Karakura Town, someone with golden eyes woke up from a dream.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My chapters are actually starting to become longer and yes, I made Ichigo in my story actually able to use kidō. That is a major change from the series and is one reason as to why my story is an AU, plus it's cool to try and make Ichigo not just simply cutting things with his zanpakutō, but also to be able to shoot things. But tell me, was it a nice change to make Ichigo able to use kidō. Tell me what you think of my story so far.**


	5. The Journey Begins

**I don't own Bleach **

**Author's Note:**

**I know that some readers might be annoyed with the fact that I constantly edit some of my previous chapters and as a result, it might confuse some people. The reason for the changes is that I don't have my story all planned out or even written out, I merely start writing of the top of my head when my laptop is in front of me, when something gives me an idea. However, I will start planning it out. All the long delay is because of my college classes. **

**The beginning of this chapter is more of a lime, so be warned and there may be some language. This is my first attempt at a lime and if there are any problems, tell me how to improve upon it or tell me what I am doing good. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Journey Begins**

– _bumped into Yoruichi who also "accidentally" bumped into him also, but she let out a small playful gasp._

_Ichigo who was naturally surprised since he bumped into Yoruichi, took a step back. However, Yoruichi who also "accidentally" bumped into him actually took a step forward so that her body was still pressed against his. Ichigo automatically knew that he was in trouble. The least concerning thing was that they were all alone on the bottom floor, so anything could happen._

_What Ichigo was really worried about was the fact that their bodies were touching. Ichigo could feel her large, firm yet soft breast pushing against him chest and they molded around his muscles. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent him from moving and so that they were looking face to face. Her hips were touching his and Yoruichi was pushing them even harder against him. The moment Yoruichi stepped forward with their bodies still touching, Ichigo stiffened up, however he wasn't the only one who started to stiffen up. Ichigo knew he was in trouble when he felt a familiar feeling of his pants becoming tighter._

_Ichigo, whose mind and body were starting to be occupied with primal instinct, tried to get out of his situation since he didn't want anything to happen between them on the floor out in public. And so he asked her a simple, yet he would realize later, a very stupid question, that only made the situation more painful for him._

_Trying to smile as he looked into Yoruichi's eyes he asked "Didn't you said that you had a boyfriend already? I'm pretty sure that he would like what he is seeing."_

_Knowing that he was caught off guard, otherwise he wouldn't have asked such as silly question, Yoruichi pushed her body harder against Ichigo's, who groaned. She then whispered to him, "But my boyfriend already likes what he sees. After all he's getting very excited like me, right now."_

_Since they were staring into the others eyes, Yoruichi's golden eyes widened when she felt something pushing something push into the spot between her hips. She smiled before grinding her hips against his now emerging erection, causing Ichigo to moan out loud. With her breast still pressing firmly against Ichigo's chest, Yoruichi stood on her toes which rubbed her breast against his chest causing Ichigo to groan even louder._

_She then whispered into Ichigo ears "I didn't know that wearing this uniform would make you so excited. You got so big that I couldn't help, but get excited. Why don't I __**help**__ you get some __**release**__?"_

_She lowered herself back to her feet letting her large breast rub against Ichigo very hard. She moved her head towards Ichigo but Ichigo had enough, he wasn't going to let his woman have all the fun. After all if she was going tease him, he was going to tease her. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss that asked, no, that demanded for more than simple kissing._

_Feeling that her man was getting big, very big, Yoruichi moved her hands from around his neck to his belt buckle. She quickly managed to unbuckle his belt and was going to work on his pants when she felt his hand slip under her skirt and touch her ass. She gasped and moaned, stopping her hands since Ichigo was gently, but firmly gripping her ass. Ichigo picked her up and pulled her closer to him. As Ichigo picked her up, she wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist when he pulled her closer. Ichigo moaned out loud when he felt his woman's prize touch his manhood while Yoruichi also moaned also from feeling her man's throbbing member pulse as it touched her womanhood. _

_Ichigo pushed Yoruichi against the wall and started a heavy kissing session in which Yoruichi only tightened her legs around him until she could felt Ichigo's entire throbbing, member pressing against her prize through the confines of his clothes. Wanting to punish her, Ichigo while passionately kissing Yoruichi, started to rub himself against her. Ichigo could only groan as Yoruichi's large breast rubbed against him, making him so hard that he was going to be sore for a few days. Yoruichi gasped when he started rubbing against her and only moaned louder when she felt his member touch her again and again, each time feeling bigger and throbbing, and she responded by pulling him tighter and closer to her. She kept pulling him closer to her and tighter until not only was his rock hard member rubbing against her, but it sometimes opened her slightly._

"_Ichigo, stop playing around! I want – No! __**I NEED you! I want to feel you**__**INSIDE of me!**__" Yoruichi shouted loudly as she moved up and down while Ichigo rubbed his body against hers._

_She moved her head until she was next to his head and what she whispered was not only incredible sexy and seductive, but made it very obvious that she planed this event "Ichigo. I got a room all set for just the two of use. Just. For. The. Two. Of. Us. So you want to keep playing around or –"_

_She nibbled on his left earlobe very playfully and then slowly licked his neck before saying in such a seductive manner that Ichigo nearly took her right then and then, "–do you want have some __**FUN**__?"_

_Ichigo's mind and hormonal level's were already in the danger zone, but Yoruichi's "suggestion" nearly made them skyrocket into oblivion. Since she said that she had a room set up for the two of them, it confirmed what he already knew, the only reason she came to his school was to torture him with her wearing the school uniform and then get things ready for the long and spicy lovemaking that they would have. _

_Reluctantly Ichigo lowered Yoruichi, hating to let go of her fine ass and slowly moved his hands away from it. When her feet touched the ground and Ichigo's hands were in front of her, she immediately grabbed his right hand and ran a few feet until they were staring at the wall that separated the lockers on the left, upon entering the building, and the classroom next to it. She waved her hand in front of it and a door appeared. Taking the lead, Ichigo opened the door, grabbed her hand and pulled Yoruichi tightly against him so their bodies were once again touching and quickly moved the both of them inside before closing the door behind. Once the door was closed, it disappeared from view as though it never existed._

_Taking a quick around the room, Ichigo saw a window that was covered in thick drapes to prevent too much light from entering, but enough to make the mood even more unbearable. There was a king sized bed that had three large looking pillows and was covered in a rather expensive looking blanket. The bed was close to the window and the sunlight illuminated it with its bright light. There was a medium sized wooden table that was light golden and there was a single metallic chair sitting across the chair. Wanting to quickly start his "fun" as Yoruichi put it, Ichigo moved towards the chair, while still holding Yoruichi, and he quickly sat on the chair, while Yoruichi quickly straddled him, facing him._

"_So what did you do my love?" asked Ichigo who was kissing her lips, nose, cheeks, eyes, forehead, hair and neck ferociously as though he had been long deprived of it. Whenever he kissed her lips, he ended it with a gentle suckle. His hands were moving from around her waist to her back, gently massaging it and making her moan._

_Yoruichi couldn't help but moan loudly and seductively as Ichigo was ravishing her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his right shoulder. While Ichigo was teasing her, Yoruichi rubbed her chest against Ichigo's chest, giggling as he stiffened and moaning as she rubbed her hips against the very hard object that she felt in Ichigo's pants, which was hidden from her by his pants and boxers. Holding him tightly as they rubbed their body against their partner, Yoruichi answered her boyfriend's question._

"_Similar to the secret training ground –." She gasped as Ichigo's mouth made its way to her neck, starting on the hickies that she was going to spend time looking at in the mirror. _

"_I used kidō_ _to hide the door and mask our presence. And I simply had a friend create the bed, chair and table in secret. I made the room myself." She finished with loud scream as she felt Ichigo's member, which had grower even bigger than usual, rubbing against her through its confines._

_Always the tease, Yoruichi while rubbing her luscious body against Ichigo body whispered into his ear in between the groans and moans she made, "I __**already**__ knew that you were big, but does this uniform really turn you on that much? I saw you look me over, ready to eat me. You got so big, that I got so wet just by looking at you and that it ran down my legs. I had to use to kidō_ _to prevent people for seeing how excited you got me. And one more thing." _

_She moved her head even closer to Ichigo's ear, who suddenly stopped since he knew that it was going to be good news. She then whispered into him ear very seductively "By the way Ichigo –" Moving her face from Ichigo's shoulder so that they were face to face, she smiled very seductively showing all her prefect white teeth before "Just so you know, I am not wearing any panties."_

_Ichigo mind and body froze. A very small part of him, the instinctual part was more or less pissed. After all, if she wasn't wearing anything panties then he could have been banging her in the hallway until she became hoarse from screaming. The rest of Ichigo, who loved her because of who she was, only loved her even since her being a tease made him love her even more._

_She smiled her seductively smile but it was different from her usual smile, there was very mischievous, playful look in her eyes. Curious, Ichigo waited wondering what it would be. Yoruichi placed her left index finger on Ichigo's lips, as though to silence him and while staring into his eyes said three simple words that immediately escalated the situation._

"_Bakud__ō__ 1. Sai." She whispered softly, her eyes gleaming mischievously._

_Ichigo froze the moment as he head those three words, since it meant Yoruichi wasn't done playing with him. His arms immediately locked themselves behind the chair. Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to move anytime soon but he tried anyway. Ichigo was surprised since they both had the same limit when it came to their sexual pleasure, after all they would both always reach their limit at the same time, or on the rare days she would reach her limit before him. Either she was learning to control herself or she was gaining endurance._

"_What's the matter, Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi who was purring, "Don't worry. I'm not going to __**hurt**__**you**__. I am going to make you __**feel better**__. A __**lot**__**BETTER**__." She then licked her lips very so seductively that it made it obvious what she was going to doing to him. _

_Even though he was trapped, Ichigo could help but be mesmerized as her juicy pink tongue moved from her moved to wetting her lips with her saliva. Ichigo's member who had completely drained itself during the time Ichigo's remained shocked, slightly moved._

"_Oh, my" said Yoruichi whose eyes looked at him playfully, but she also sounded completely innocent upon feeling the slight movement beneath her womanhood. "It seems like you are ready for some __**fun**__, then." She rubbed her hips and chest once more against Ichigo, who managed to quickly learn how to control his sexual desire a little more. Since Ichigo was watching her carefully, Yoruichi licked her lips very slowly and so seductively that Ichigo wanted nothing more than to taste her lips again._

_She giggled and smiled as Ichigo once again tried to break from the biding spell, but she had been a captain after so it was not going easy for him to break free, if he did at all. Yoruichi slowly got off Ichigo's lap, making sure to rub against Ichigo's member one last time, who then looked at where she had been rubbing herself against him member for quite awhile. After all, she did say that she wasn't wearing any panties and as to whether or not that was good thing, he had yet to make up his mind. Ichigo didn't know if he was excited or scared when he saw a big dark wet spot surrounding his crotch that was at least an inch in its radius, if not more._

"_Since you go me all nice and __**wet**__, let me return the favor Ichigo." She said purring, "It'll be __**my**__**TREAT**__." _

_Ichigo gulped very loudly as Yoruichi got on her knees between Ichigo's legs. She was looking at the spot where Ichigo's member was, the spot that was wet with her juices. She moved her head closer to Ichigo's member which was not very erect at the moment. She whispered something Ichigo didn't hear and then blew on the wet spot. Ichigo saw Yoruichi blow on the wet spot, and then he felt the spot above his crotch getting warm. Ichigo saw the spot that was been with Yoruichi's juices was slowly disappearing until it was completely gone. She then backed about a foot away from where she was and unbuttoned her shirt just enough so that her breast were beginning to be seen and then she got on all fours._

"_There you are nice and clean. Now it's time for me to __**treat**__ you." purred Yoruichi. _

_She slowly, very slowly crawled towards Ichigo, making sure that her action seemed torturously slow to Ichigo, but fast enough that it wouldn't take long. She would place one of her hands a few centimeters towards Ichigo and slowly move towards him, moving her chest upwards as she crawled, only to stop above the hand that she moved _

_To Ichigo, this was pure torture! Although he wouldn't say it, he would rather fight Captain Kenpachi again than suffer the torture that his woman, the woman he loved, was inflicting up him. _

_She moved her left hand as she presented her chest to Ichigo. She moved her chest just enough so that her breast, while still mostly hidden by her shirt, bounced up and down. At the same time to, she would shift her shoulders left and right, as though presenting one of her large breasts to Ichigo before switching to the other one. When she was half way to Ichigo she changed her tactics. She lowered her chest and raised her hips so that Ichigo could have a good view of them. Since her hips were higher than her waist, her skirt slid down revealing her fine, dark skinned ass, which was panty less. Her naked, dark skinned, fine ass made Ichigo only groan even louder._

_After a few minutes of slowly moving towards Ichigo, although to Ichigo it felt like a few hours, Yoruichi reached the spot between his legs. She giggled as she saw the tent that popped up in Ichigo's pants. She looked at Ichigo once more before say "Now, I am going to start the __**fun**__."_

_She then started to lick the bugle that was covered by Ichigo's pants. Ichigo eyes widened till they were at their maximum size. Although he couldn't feel her tongue, he could feel the movement of it, the pressure she applied as she licked the bugle. She kept licking for a few minutes making a big wet spot of her saliva above Ichigo's crotch, before she unzipped his pants somehow with her teeth and then slowly removed them with her teeth. She moved Ichigo's pants down to his waist when he tried to escape once again by moving around to escape, but it only made things easier for Yoruichi, since with him moving around made it easier for her to remove his pants and she let it fall down to his feet._

_Ichigo was now very sexually aroused, and was scared since he was pants less, bound to a chair wearing only his white shirt and dark boxers, while Yoruichi, who was essentially still clothed, was still going to play with him some more. Ichigo was frantic to escape, since he wasn't just going to let Yoruichi have all the fun. Although they were both too preoccupied, Ichigo managed to weaken the spell that bound his arms._

"_Now it's time for the __**fun**__ to begin." Yoruichi said purring. _

_Like before she started to lick on the spot where the bulge occurred, except now only was it simply Ichigo's boxers that hid him from her, but she let herself slightly drool all over the bulge making it very wet. She giggled when Ichigo stiffened from feeling her saliva soak through his boxers and touch his rock hard manhood. She then lightly put her mouth over his member slightly and started to gently bite down on it, teasing him._

_Ichigo was now very pissed. Here he was trapped, while his woman was torturing in such a manner that she had no doubt planned this for some time. When he broke free he was going to punish her in several ways. He would make her scream his name, scream in pleasure, scream until she was hoarse. He was going to grab her breasts and squeeze them so hard, so tightly and for so long that they would be sore for days. He would drive his rock hard member into her wet womanhood so hard, so fast and for so long that she would be sore for days and that he would forever imprint his manhood in her. He would drive his manhood into her for so long that she would cum until she couldn't cum anymore. He would fuck her so hard and for such a long time, that she would need days to recover her strength and stamina, only to come to back to him begging for more. _

_As though agreeing with him, his member pushed with everything it had against the boxers that held it back from raising its head high into the sky and "greeting" the desirable female that kneeled before them. Yoruichi noticed this change and decided to keep licking the spot for several minutes until there was a big wet spot of her saliva above his crotch that had completely soaked through his boxers. Ichigo could feel her saliva against his member. It was warm, yet not as warm as his member was, so it felt cool._

_That is until Yoruichi moved her head to the waistband of Ichigo's boxers and with her teeth, gripped the waistband and slowly began to pull it down. Ichigo, surprisingly didn't resist, instead he helped her by moving around. Yoruichi couldn't help but gasp as she saw her lover's, her boyfriend's, very big and pulsing member literally spring up into the air right before her. Yoruichi had already getting very wet the moment she started to play with Ichigo when she bound him to the chair. Now she was shivering in excitement and she was getting really aroused and really wet. She moved her head above Ichigo's member and lets her saliva drop down on to it since she liked to lubricate her man with her love. While she was getting her man's member nice and wet, she started to upon her shirt._

_Ichigo obviously saw that his woman was getting his member wet with her saliva and she was unbuttoning her shirt. He struggled against the spell that held him, and he began to feel it weaken. He kept struggling until Yoruichi finished unbuttoning her shirt, but didn't remove it. Instead she slowly moved her mouth down, still wetting her man's member until she –_

* * *

Waking up from the erotic dream made a small part of Ichigo, the part of him that cared and loved the woman whose name he still didn't know or even what she looked liked but whom he knew in his dreams somewhat irritated since the dream was going very well and it wanted the dream to continue. Wearing a t-shirt and a pair of black pants since he would be leaving in some time, Ichigo sat up closing his eyes and tried to meditate on remembering the dream. However like with the previous dreams, the dream taunted him, but unlike before he couldn't remember anything else. Ichigo didn't remember anything else, it was as if though his dreams started to taunt him and not help him. The only thing that he knew was that in his dream that women was doing something to pleasurable him, but it was also torturous at the same time. Opening his eyes, Ichigo simply fell back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and deep in his mind, he had a feeling that something about the golden eyed woman was hidden away in his mind, but he was unable to retrieve it.

Knowing that he wasn't going to remember anything, Ichigo opened his eyes and simply stared at his ceiling before looking out his bedroom window to his right, out in to the clear night sky. He could see the moon in its full shape, showering the city with its white, and many nearby building which were dark, had the appearance of a light grey from the moon's light. Ichigo simply looked out his window, until he looked at his alarm clock that was on his desk, which was to his left. He saw that it was three minutes till it was 1 am.

Ichigo remembered that Mr. Hat and Clogs told him to have his window open at 1 am. Sliding open his bedroom window, Ichigo could feel a nice, cool breeze blow into his room. Commenting on how there was a nice breeze that night, Ichigo simply looked out his window waiting for the sign that Mr. Hat and Clogs would use to contact him. Ichigo looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was a few seconds before it was 1 am. Looking out his window again, Ichigo saw a sudden, small and short lived bright, blue light appear in direction that the Urahara Shop was in. The moment it disappeared, a pie with a cartoonish face of Mr. Hat and Clogs on it, flew from the area where the light appear and into Ichigo's room crashing into his closet door.

It made a loud splat as it crashed into the door, and covered the whole right side of the door in a red paint. Shocked at what just happened, Ichigo looked at where the pie had hit. Shouting his confusion out loud, it only increased as the when he saw that the paint was slowly moving down the door and left a message in its wake. The message read as

_Urgent message,_

_Meet us in the front of the Urahara shop immediately!_

Ichigo cried out at the fact that there was a message written on his closet in what looked like blood, but not loud enough to wake up his family "What the hell! Who the hell contracts people like this! And what kind of twisted, idiot would use something like blood for a message and it had better not stain anything or Mr. Urahara is going to lose some of his blood."

Ichigo was about to storm out of his room, when he saw a "P.S." appear near the bottom of the message that had appeared. The red paint continued to slowly slide down the door and completed its message before disappearing completely. Ichigo then started to read the new message that appeared which said

_P.S._

_If you even think that this is like some TV show crime scene cliché with a message is written in the victim's own blood, then you have obviously have no sense of humor._

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo cried out, since that it what he thought when he first saw the message appearing. He threw his pillow at it, annoyed at Mr. Hat and Clogs message and as though his pillow might hurt Mr. Urahara.

* * *

The only thing that disrupted the quiet night was the sound of Ichigo's footsteps falling on the hard, concrete sidewalk. Ichigo was walking down the empty sidewalk which was lit by both the moonlight and the city's street lights. As he walked down the sidewalk Ichigo reached into his left pocket and pulling out his closed hand he opened. In his hand was a small, thin, red cloth bag that looked like a money bag, and a small piece of string was wrapped around the top of it. As he walked down the sidewalk looking at the talisman, he thought "This belonged to mom."

Closing his hand around it, Ichigo put the charm back into his pocket since he was near the Urahara Shop. He then walked onto the dirt yard that was in front of the shop and saw two men waiting outside of it for him. Waiting next to the door wearing his usual clothes and bucket hat, with his wooden cane in his right hand was Mr. Urahara. Looking up he then said out loud "So it's you Ichigo. And you made it right on time too. Welcome to the club."

"Hey Chad. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, surprised at seeing Chad waiting outside of the Urahara Shop, as though he was also waiting for him.

Chad was a wearing a dark short sleeved shirt with an open collar and blue jeans and he was sitting on a yellow suitcase for some reason. He stood up when Ichigo and replying to his friend's question he said "Rukia saved my life, so I want to help her if I can. And so I am going with you."

Hearing what his friend surprised Ichigo since he did think or even plan about Chad coming along with him and after Chad had finished speaking, Ichigo heard another familiar voice speak out from behind him.

"Are you hard of hearing Ichigo or just plain stupid." the voice said.

Knowing who the voice belonged to, Ichigo turned around and saw Uryū who was wearing his white Quincy uniform. Ichigo said Uryū's name out loud, surprised, since he didn't believe that Uryū was also coming with him.

"I don't accept any kind of defeat, especially those from a Soul Reaper." Uryū replied, looking at Ichigo as he spoke, who simply stood silent. Uryū then finished with "And so I am going with you so that I can defeat the red haired Soul Reaper."

Surprising Ichigo again was a familiar, cheery female voice who said "So we are all here then."

Turning towards the female who just spoke out loud, Ichigo saw that it was –

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried out.

Approaching was approaching the trio and she was wearing grey sweatpants with a pink shirt. Bowing respectfully for some reason as though she were intruding, she said in her polite voice "Yes I also got the message."

Confused at what was happening, Ichigo voiced his surprise with, "All right, what the hell is going on? Can someone please tell me what is happening?"

Suddenly a black cat rushed towards Ichigo, coming from behind Uryū. Ichigo then heard a deep voice as though the cat was speaking to him say "You're a little slow when it come to something that actually requires you to think and pay attention, huh."

The black cat stopped a few feet in front of Ichigo and looked at him. Ichigo was too surprised at what he was hearing and seeing, which caused him mind to freeze up. Ichigo didn't hear Orihime call out the cat's name when the black cat spoke again with its deep voice "Kid, don't tell me that you didn't sense the increase in the powers of your three friends here. "

The cat stopped speaking for a few seconds of which Ichigo was still silent. Letting out a loud sigh, the cat continued with "You really don't seem to having any sensing abilities at all, do you? There have been so many clues. You need to learn be more observant of your surroundings if you instead to survive if you continue on being a Soul Reaper. While you were training to try and regain your lost powers, you friends were also training to strengthen their powers. You should be grateful and thank them for training and going to risk their lives by going along with you. So then don't ask stupid questions."

Ichigo remained silent after the cat had finished speaking before he grasped his head, crying out "A freaking cat just spoke to me!"

As though annoyed at calling the cat just a cat, Orihime replied with "His name is Yoruichi and he's not just some cat, Ichigo."

Uryū agreed with Ichigo by saying "It's going to take some time to get used to a cat that can speak."

"I'm still trying to adjust to it myself." Chad said.

When Ichigo heard the cat's name, he stopped panicking for a second. Yoruichi, Ichigo thought. He didn't know why, but the name felt familiar almost as though he had heard it somewhere before but was unable to remember when or where. Ichigo then looked at the black cat which Orihime was now holding in her arms. As he looked at it, he saw that it had golden eyes and then recognized it. It was the same cat that he saw before he started training with Mr. Urahara. The moment Ichigo thought that he remembered why the name Yoruichi sounded so familiar, he probably unconsciously heard it from his dream.

However the moment Ichigo thought about it he looked back at the black cat that was called Yoruichi. What he remembered from his dreams and what he saw right in front of him didn't match at all. For a moment he was going to scream "What the hell! Have I been dreaming of a cat this entire time, this is totally unfair. In my dreams I dreamt of a beautiful woman."

Luckily for Ichigo, Urahara clapped his hands together getting everybody's attention and twirling his cane, he said "Alright then everybody, play time is over. You can all play inside the store and then we can talk about the things that we can't talk about outside."

Ichigo stared at the white stone looking square that had appeared next to Urahara when he snapped his fingers. He looked around at his friends who were looking at the Senkaimon as Mr. Urahara called it. Yoruichi who was going to be their guide was simply sitting in front of them, waiting for their response. They were in the secret underground training room where Ichigo regained his powers. Ichigo didn't like Mr. Urahara's plans since he said that the gate could only be kept open for four minutes. They had four minutes to cross the Dangai, which was the world between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. He just warned them that anyone who didn't make it would be trapped forever.

"We all knew that this was going to be dangerous, so let's get going already. Mr. Hat and Clogs let's do this."

Not surprised at Ichigo's eagerness, Urahara and Tessai both knelt on the opposite sides of the gate in front of in close to the edges. They both placed their hands on the dirt and their hands glowed blue. The gate started to glow a dark blue and its light increased as Urahara and Tessai increased their power. The light flashed brightly and when it was gone the group of four was gone. Only Tessai and Urahara remained.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know that I need to plan out my story, but there are other things to take care off. Nevertheless, how was this new chapter? Did my lime please you? Did I try too hard or was it just right? If there is anything that I can do to improve it, just let me know. Please review.**


End file.
